Not What You Think
by iwillneverloveyoumore
Summary: Arizona doesnt date but what happens when she falls for Callie and reveals her big secret.
1. Chapter 1

I know its been awhile since i wrote anything but I told you guys I wasnt going anywhere and here's my latest story hope you enjoy. Its definitely different then my first fic but still good haha. Much Love.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1-WELCOME BACK**

As I walked into SGMW a feeling of happiness overcame me I really did miss this place.

"Dr. Torres its so great to see you again how was Miami" Chief Webber says to me.

"It was nice…but I'm happy to be back in Seattle. I say with a smile on my face.

The Chief starts walking away and I follow right beside him.

"Good…well I'm not going to take too much of your time I just wanted to make sure I said Hello before you got rushed off to surgery and I also wanted to thank you for coming back on such short notice"

"Oh it wasn't a problem I actually missed everyone"

Just as the chief is about to say something his pager goes off he looks down at it.

"911...I'm sure you remember where everything is…have a good day back"

And with that I was left alone standing by myself. I head towards the attending office I stop right in front of the door I just want to prepare myself for who I may see or who I may not see. Getting up the nerve I walk into the attending office and gladly it is empty. Okay good. I get into my Dr. attire and grab a cup of coffee before I start my rounds. Half way to the nurses station I finally get spotted by none other then the man whore himself and my best friend Mark Sloane.

"Well well well look who decided to grace us with her presence once again" He says smiling and wraps me into a big giant bear hug. I really did miss him.

"So how was Miami"

"It was nice beautiful actually…but I just missed this place so much I had to come back"

"Oh yeah right Cal…we all know about the ortho attendings death but I didn't know Webber was going to call for you back its been like what two years"

"has it been that long gosh I just don't know how I went that long without seeing you face" I say playfully.

"Yeah me either…I'm pretty good looking" He says smiling. I swat him in the arm.

"So tell me how are you and Lexie you guys back together yet"

"No not yet but I'm really trying this time"

"So how is….everybody""Everybody is good Meredith and Derek Married, Cristina and Owen married, Teddy is in some weird relationship with a patient actually I think she's even married, Bailey is dating some nurse named Eli…Alex is Alex and I'm just trying to get Lexie back once again"

A gorgeous blonde with bouncy curls and what looks like a perky personality comes walking over to the nurses station deep in conversation with Alex, who spots me.

"Dr. Torres' He says causing the blonde doctor to look over at me as well. Her face is absolutely beautiful. She quickly goes back to her charts. Alex however comes over to me and surprisingly gives me a hug.

"How was Miami"

"It was nice"

"You here because of the ortho guys death"

"Yeah"

"You here for good then"

"Yeah I'm here for good"

"Good….Good well I better get going you know check on some patients" He heads off.

"Who is that" I whisper to Mark looking in the direction of the blonde doctor.

"That is Arizona Robbins head of Peds…she's really perky..almost annoying perky but she's smoking hot though..definitely sucks that shes gay though"

"Wait…what she's gay" I asked shocked.

'Yeah why you like her"

"Ummm no….she's all perky and…..gorgeous…an-"

"so you're type…you should go talk to her"

"No I can't I'm spending time with my best friend I don't want to ruin that by talking to that gorgeous blonde"

Right as I said that Marks pager goes off. Of course it would.

"Hey I'm glad that you're back for good" Mark says placing a quick kiss on my cheek "have a good first day back…and we're going to Joe's tonight to celebrate and its final"

"Thanks and okay sounds like fun"

And with that he leaves me alone. I turn to face where Arizona was last standing and she is still standing there. I guess I should at least just talk to her now and get it over with. I head over to here and stand a good distance away from her.

"Hi" I say shyly. She looks over at me briefly and her eyes are so blue. Its like looking into the ocean or the sky whichever one you prefer more.

"Hi" She says back and her voice is sexy. I really do have the hots for this woman. I stare at her for a little bit longer then I should and she catches me. "So are you just going to stare at me or are you going to introduce yourself" She says with a smile on her face looking over at me "Calliope"

"How do you know my name"

"Well you are wearing a lab coat that I believe says your name on it"

Oh my god I think I just made a complete ass out of myself."Oh yeah right" I say nervously laughing. She's looking at me and smiling aw she has dimples too.

"Arizona Robbins" She says giving me her hand. I don't know what it is about this woman but when I touch her hand I felt something that felt almost like electricity passing from her hand to mine and it felt amazing.

"Nice to meet you…so I know this is a little forward seeing as we just meant each other…but I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friend Mark tonight when we go to Joe's" I say quickly

"Are you asking me out on a date" she says giving me a questioning look.

"No…no not a date more like a friend….outing"

Before she can answer both of our pagers go off. Great timing I think. Before she leaves she leans over and whispers into my ear

"You're not my type I'm sorry I know you didn't just ask me out but you kind of did…and I don't date"

Before I can respond she's gone. Damn I think to myself now my first day back was definitely going to suck and be awkward if we have to work together today. Crossing my fingers that I wouldn't have to see her anymore today or ever again I head towards the pit to where I was being paged to. I get to the pit and I get to work with a few broken arms and a couple fractures. I also did a few surgeries and yep I'm still a rock star. Before I know it the day is coming to an end and I wait for Mark outside of the attending office. The whole day I couldn't quite get a certain blonde out of my head which is strange seeing as I just meant her today and she completely blew me off but there was just something about her. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Mark comes walking out.

"You ready to go" He says

When we get to Joe's its like almost dead this is strange. Me and Mark take a seat in one the of the booths and order 2 beers.

"So it's pretty dead in here I say"

But apparently Mark has other things on his mind.

"So did you talk to Blondie yet"

"Uh….yeah…I did but she completely blew me off"

Mark looks at me in a confused expression "What she blew you off…that's strange of her"

Now I'm the confused one "I hope your just saying that because I'm so gorgeous" I say to Mark.

"No he's saying that because Arizona is a whore" Cristina says sitting down with us.

"What?' I say completely confused

"Yeah she's a whore she sleeps with everybody…..well ever woman…hell she's probably sleep with everybody Marks slept with…at least in the hospital"

"Hey…that's not very nice" Mark says defensively

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better…..she blew me off….I'm like one of the hottest chicks in the hospital and plus I'm a rock star with a scalpel" I say I know I shouldn't be upset but I definitely am.

"Oh well Callie you don't want all that drama in your life"

"God this place is dead" Cristina says getting bored with us. "Hey Joe where is everybody" she shouts in Joe's direction.

"I heard some people say that there was a big party at Teddy's place tonight I'm guessing that's where everybody went" he says and then goes back to work.

"Ahh sounds like fun…party party party…" Cristina says before standing up and gathering her things.

"Hey where are you going"

"To the party…this place is boring and I need to get my drink on" And with that she leaves.

Mark also goes to get up and get his things he throws my coat at me."Lets go Callie…Cristina's right this place is boring and I want you to have fun on your first day back so lets go party"

With that we head out of Joe's. Poor Joe I think but oh well I definitely need to have some fun and stop thinking about Arizona and how I just found out a new piece of her. I still can't believe she blew me off. I'm not her type yeah right I'm every bodies type.

I can hear the music coming from Teddy's place while we are still in the elevator. The elevator opens and there are people kissing and dancing in the hallway. Wow this was going to be a good party. Me and Mark walk up to the door and I can barely hear him when he stops me and says.

"Hey…I just want to warn you real quick but Teddy is Arizona's best friend so she's probably going to be here"

I feel a little disappoint but then I feel happy because I'll get to see her and maybe talk to her.

"Its okay Mark lets just go have some fun" I say and we open the door. Wow this place is crazy its got like half the hospital here. The lights are low and has blue lights glowing everywhere with loud music and lots and lots of alcohol. Oh yeah this was going to be fun. Me and Mark don't even get to what I think is the kitchen before we're offered about 4 shots. I take them all. I strike up conversation with a pretty girl. After a while I spot Teddy. I lost Mark about 30 minutes ago and I haven't seen him since we got here so I head over to Teddy.

"Good party" I say

"Thanks I try but its really Arizona's party"

"Oh yeah right….I've only meant her today for the first time and she doesn't seem like someone who would party like this"

"yeah well you start to think one thing about Arizona and then you think another"

"shots…shots…shots" Cristina comes over to us and hands us each a shot of tequila. We take our shots and then Teddy heads off to clean up a mess that somebody made. Everybody keeps saying that Arizona is here but I have yet to see her. I get up the nerve and ask Cristina if she's seen her.

"Yeah she's over on the couch"

I give her a quick thanks and head towards the couch. Cristina could of at least warned me because when I walk over there I see Arizona but I also see her making out with not one but 2 chicks one on each side of her. Definitely not what I wanted to see but I am determined to prove to her that I am her type. Arizona whispers something into one of the girls ear and she smiles. They then get up Arizona is holding her hand and starts leading her away from the crowd. I see them stop for one last shot and that's when I make my move. I grab Arizona's hand and push her into one of the rooms that is close to where she is. Before she can say anything I slam her up against the wall and kiss her on the lips. This is amazing she tastes like complete alcohol but she just tastes so good. She leans into my kiss and we start to make out a little bit. Her hands are now in my hair pulling me closer to her if it were possible. Before my mind gets completely clouded with how good this feels I pull away and look her straight in the eyes.

"Who are you" is all she says

"You don't remember me"

"Of course I remember you…..Calliope" She says her voice a little slurred I can tell she's drunk

"Good so tell me did I turn you on" I whisper into her ear

She doesn't answer me but I know the answer is yes when she blushes just slightly

"Mmmm and to think I wasn't your type" I say and then walk away not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely reviews and I would like to dedicate this chapter to **az**, **i-am-loved17**,**Addictedtotorres,Funkyshaz57,Roqqstar-with a-scalpel, Roxychck630,Krystal, **and** havesomecake**. You guys were the first ones to review and so this chapter is dedicated to you hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading. Much Love. Oh and _**Funkyshaz57**_ if you reading this there is a little something in this chapter that I think you will find quite familiar. You all rock.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Communication is only just a test**

It has been exactly 4 days and 12 hours since I left Arizona in the bathroom of Teddy's apartment. I have been trying to avoid her and so far its been a success. Not that she would be looking for me or anything and I did kiss her. I just wanted to prove to her that I was her type. I am every bodies type.

A few hours later I get out of surgery and head to the nurses station to fill out some charts before I head home. I get done with a few charts when I overhear the nurses talking about a certain blonde Peds surgeon. I try not to listen but I can't help myself.

"So did you get with Dr. Robbins last night"

"Oh yeah right Grace I'm a lady I don't fuck and tell" She says with a smile on her face. Gross I think to myself. I'm way better looking then her.

"Oh come on give me the details"

"Ohhhh alright" Shes says before looking around and spots me but I'm just doing charts yeah that's what she thinks. "Well we made out for like ever at the party and then it died downed and then we decided we should move ourselves to one of the rooms and we did and then we sleep together and I'll let you use your imagination for the rest of it…..but lets just say lots of tongue usage and hands everywhere and amazing."

Okay eww definitely gross. Right as the nurses start to talk about something else Arizona walks up to the nurses station only a few feet away from me. She doesn't even look up from her chart until the one nurses calls for her trying to act all cute.

"Dr. Robbins…good to see you again' She says with a big grin on her face.

Arizona looks up and smiles back. "Oh yeah you too" she says quickly then looks back to her charts.

"So..do you think you'll be coming out to joe's tonight…you know to have some fun"

"No I don't think so" Arizona says never looking up from her chart. The girl still not getting the hint continues to talk to her.

"I mean I had a goodtime with you the other night…just wondering if you wanted to do it again sometime"

This time Arizona looks the girl straight in the face. "look um I'm not one of those people that want to sleep with the same person more then once and honestly you weren't that great…so no I don't want to do it again"

I have to admit I almost burst out laughing when I see the look on the girls face who flips Arizona the bird and then runs off with her friend Grace following close behind.

"You know that was pretty mean"

"Well what do they expect a phone call" Arizona says nonchantely

"Actually yeah they probably do…you can't just sleep with someone play with their feelings and then just throw them away like a piece of trash."

"Says the girl who assaults people and then runs off" Arizona says looking at me. I really don't know how we got into this conversation but I think I'm about to have a fight with Arizona.

"Yeah well at least it's better then being a hit and quit it kind of person…when I first meant you I didn't think you were like that…..and then I'm not going to lie I found it insulting that you blew me off and said I wasn't your type when obviously you sleep with everyone in the hospital….but I'm glad I just saw this side of you that way when I think that you're a pretty person Ill think about this moment right now and not go after you"

''You can do what you want Callie…and think what you want about me…..but at least I don't run off….like you did"

''Yeah but you do" I say leaving it at that and walking off. How did that whole little fight just happen and why was she getting so mad at me for walking off. I thought I wasn't her type.

A few hours later my phone goes off I pick it up and one new message from Mark

_Cal….meet at Joe's in 5 its girl central_

I quickly reply back

_Srry Mark nt up 2 partying tonight_

Its not even more then a second before I get a new message

_If you're not here in 5 then I'm coming to get you and I'm bring Cristina for back up_

Really not wanting to deal with Cristina right now I reply back that I'll be there in five, grab my coat and head out the door. I walk into Joe's and Mark is right it is girl central I guess Teddy and Arizona arent having a party tonight. I scan around real quick mainly to find Mark but also to make sure Arizona isn't here. I still can't get our little fight out of my mind and I had a few choice words for her but I don't want the drama at least not tonight. I'm happy when I don't see her and I head over to where I spot Mark. He is playing darts with Derek. Meredith is here too and so is Cristina. That means if Cristina is here then so is Owen and yeah I see him sitting beside her. It looks like they have taken a few rounds of shots except Meredith who is trying to get pregnant now. Good for them I say.

"Hey Cal…look I know you don't want to party but look at all the girls here you need to get blondie off your mind"

"what are you talking about Mark she's not on my mind" I say as I take off my jacket and lay it on a chair with my purse.

"Sure she isn't" He says teasingly and passes me a shot "here catch up"

At first I didn't want to come out but I end up having a goodtime and Arizona hasn't shown up so that's good. I guess all good things must come to an end when I see her walk into the bar. Great I think to myself. She's greet by a few women who give her hugs and caress her arms and some of them would even be bold enough to give her a little kiss on the cheek. God she is so pretty. No Callie remember the fight you guys had earlier she was so mean I think to myself. For some reason I feel like I should apologize for what I said to her earlier it really is none of my business and she can do what ever she wants with her life. Before I know what I'm doing I'm standing next to her at the bar. Her and Joe are making a little bit of conversation.

I touch her arm and I feel that electricity again. Something was definitely off about her but in a good way.

She looks over at me and she does the complete opposite of what I was expecting she smiles at me.

"Hey I just want to apologize about earlier….it was none of my business."

"Yeah your right it was none of your business"

"I'm just trying to be nice and apologize"

"And you have"

Wow I'm stunned if this is how she normally talks to girls then I don't know how in the hell she has gotten with so many.

"I don't understand you Arizona"

"Uhh maybe that's because you don't know me" She says with no emotion in her voice taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh no I think I know you"

"Oh really do you….okay since you know me so well why don't you tell me something about myself"

"Well first of all I hear that you're a….a…..whore"

I really didn't want to call her that but its what I've heard.

"Oh yeah I'm a whore huh…whys that because I like to sleep with people"

"Well yes….and that fact that the second time I saw you when I first meant you…you where making out with two woman and you know what I find it _**highly tacky and not what I would associate with the head of Peds department."**_

"Well first of all the definition of whore is somebody who works as a prostitute. I don't get money to make people happy….I mean that's all I'm doing really is making people happy and so maybe I've been with more then I don't know...you….but what I do in my personal life has nothing to do with what I do for a living….and you know what at least I make my intentions known before I run off like you like to say I do"

I'm stunned no words can form in my brain. I just can't think of anything to say except for one thing. The thing that's been bothering me this whole time the whole reason why I continuously talk to her even though I know I don't approve of her lifestyle.

"Why am I not your type" I blurt out. Arizona takes a long sip of her drink before she answers and it is not at all what I was expecting.

"You're beautiful"

And with that she's gone leaving me stunned for the third time tonight. I guess Teddy was right you start to think one thing about Arizona and then you start to think another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews and for everybody who reviewed this chapter goes out to you because you're all so awesome. I'm updating as fast as I can and I'm also starting another story so I dont know how I'll be updating then but hopefully quick enough for you guys to get your fill. HAHA. Enjoy. Much Love.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- If you wanted honesty that's all you had to say**

"Yes Callie for the millionth time she called you beautiful" Mark says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"She called me beautiful means I am her type…..see I told you I was every bodies type"

"Yeah so what you're blondies type…what do you think she's going to do date you or something"

"I don't know maybe….I mean she is pretty hot"

"Mhhm you do remember that she sleeps with every body and from what you tell me shes not the nicest person either"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"I know…always am" he says playfully.

She called me beautiful its all I've been thinking about since she said it to me that night at Joe's. Did she mean it or was she just saying it to throw me off or what. I still didn't know so I figured I would talk to the one person that would know her the best Teddy. I tell Mark I need to talk to Teddy when my pager goes off and I head in the direction I'm being paged too, I guess my talk with Teddy would have to wait. I'm not extremely happy when I realize that I was paged to the pediatric wing. Oh boy. I walk into the room where I'm being paged too and great just my luck Arizona and Sheppard are there. Apparently a 12 year old boy was playing around with his older brother and he fell out of a tree. Breaking his wrist and multiple fractured ribs, not to mention he had a little bit of brain damage that's why Derek was there. I watch as Arizona tells that parents all the details about the surgery and she like a completely different person when she is working. She is the most professional person ever and she has great manners the kids must love her here. We all give our little speeches about the details of the surgery we plan on doing to the parents and then leave them to collect their thoughts. The whole time Arizona only looked in my direction once but I swear she smiled at me. I know its kind of stalkerish of me but I follow her just a little bit I like this Arizona and I want to see more of it. She stops to say hi to one of her patients. A cute little girl who has leukemia.

"Hi Dr. Robbins"

"Hi Rebecca, how you feeling today"

"I'm okay feeling a little better…how are you feeling today dr. Robbins"

"I'm feeling just fine thanks" She says with the biggest smile on her face.

"What's your first name"

"Rebecca her name is dr. Robbins and you will call her that" Her mother says, which causes Rebecca to put on a sad face. Aww she's just so cute.

"No….its fine my first name is Arizona"

"Can I call you by your first name"

"Sure you can…you call me anything you want"

This answer immediately makes Rebecca put on the biggest smile.

"I can?"

"Absolutely…so you're mother has been telling me you've been playing with Jordan…so you guys are good friends now"

"Yeah he's my boyfriend"

"He's your boyfriend….that's awesome"

"Yeah…..he's pretty cute"

"Yeah he is cute but not as cute as you"

"Thanks dr. Robbins.. I mean Arizona…cause I can call you that now"

"Yes you can" Arizonas pager goes off and she looks at it briefly before she gives all her attention back to the girl "well I'm glad your feeling better Rebecca and I'll be back later to check up on you….have fun with your boyfriend"

She says before leaving. I hurry up and go the opposite direction hoping that she wouldn't see me. Thankfully she didn't. Okay so now I know why so many girls want to get with her cause if they see what I just saw who wouldn't want to get with that.

A few hours later we finish the surgery on the 12 year old boy. Everything worked out and he's going to be fine. It was a bit awkward at first with Arizona but then I got over it when we didn't say a word to each other the whole time. The only thing she said to me was great job and then left to do other things. Its almost as if she is trying to avoid me that's strange. The whole day I had surgery after surgery and I never got a chance to talk to Teddy or see her but word is there is another party at Teddy's tonight and me and Mark are going.

We show up to the party and is almost the same as last time we were here lots of people lots of drinking everything good in the world. After what feels like hours of partying and multiple flirting situations I still haven't seen Teddy or Arizona. I head to the bathroom. When I walk to the bathroom. I'm stopped when I see a bedside light on in the other room. I now I shouldnt just walk into a room but the door is open a little bit so I walk in. I see Teddy on the bed just reading a magazine.

"So how you do you live with all these parties" I ask her. She looks up at me."We'll I'm use to it by now…we have so many"

"Well they are fun" I say with a smile

"Yeah I guess so""So Teddy you've been friends with Arizona for awhile right"

"Yeah she's one of my best friends…why do you ask"

"Well…I was just wondering…no never mind its stupid"

"Its okay Callie you can ask me you know"

"well I was just wondering what it means when Arizona calls someone beautiful"

Teddy smiles at me immediately "did she call you beautiful"

"Yeah actually she did"

"That's amazing"

"It is?" I say confused

"Yeah Arizona never calls anybody beautiful….and if she told you were beautiful then she meant it and plus I'm not suppose to say but she talks about you a lot actually and honestly I would perfer if she was with one person and didnt have a different girl everynight"

"She does…..wait I'm confused then why would she tell me I'm not her type"

"Here's the thing about Arizona…she only sleeps with so-so girls…I've never seen her with a person she considered beautiful…all I know is that she was hurt in the past by someone she considered beautiful and that's why she doesn't get with the beautiful girls like you….and plus she wants everybody to think she's so badass but she does have a heart even though sometimes it might not seem like it"

"Yeah she isn't the nicest type of person"

"yeah but she likes you a lot and I don't know maybe she would consider being with someone like you again….I mean personally your gorgeous and I honestly think you would be great for her"

Before I can respond a man comes running into Teddy's room

"GIRL FIGHT IN THE LIVING ROOM" he drunkenly shouts before running back to the fight.

Me and Teddy quickly run to the scene and yes there is indeed a girl fight. Punches and hair pulling all in full force. Teddy looks at it for a moment and then turns around heading back towards the rooms I follow her incase she needs help. But then I wish I hadn't when she opens the door and Arizona and some girl are laying on the bed making out.

"Arizona….there is a fight going on right now"

"It'll be fine…. Let them fight it out" She quickly says before going back to kissing the girl. Teddy is right Arizona does only get with so-so girls and this was definitely one of them.

"Arizona if you don't go out there now I swear to god I will call your mother"

Arizona groans but gets up and walks out. She looks at me briefly and then to Teddy.

"Always playing the parent card Teddy" Arizona says jokingly Arizona steps in the middle of the fight and both the girls stop. How does she have so much power I think to myself.

"Ladies ladies why all the violence"

"She stole my drink" The one girl says seriously.

Arizona looks at the girl for a moment and then starts laughing.

"She stole your drink…look around there are drinks everywhere…you need to fight over that" Arizona turns to walk away but then stops and looks back at the girl "You know what…why don't you just get the fuck out of here…. I don't want people like you around me"

Arizona's mood just switched and she walks over to the kitchen counter and stands up on it. The music stops playing and we all listen to her.

"You know what why don't all of you fucking morons get the fuck out of my house right now and you can thank them two idiots getting in a fight over a drink…seriously all of you better be gone in ten minutes"

And with that everybody starts to leave. It only takes about 10 minutes before everybody is gone. I'm the only one left but I want to thank Teddy before I leave for our little talk earlier. I feel my phone vibarate and it's a message from Mark

_Went back to my place with a cute girl…couldn't find you but have goodnight and I'll c you tomorrow _

Good for Mark if only I could be that lucky. I thank Teddy and grab my coat.

"Callie you're not walking home by yourself are you"

"Yeah Mark went with some girl…its not a biggy I don't live to far from here"

"Arizona why don't you walk Callie home….I know you're not crashing here"

Arizona doesn't look to happy about it.

"First you pussy block me and now you want me to leave…how dare you Teddy I thought we were friends" Arizona says playfully. That's a side of her that I find attractive when she's nice and joking around with Teddy.

"No don't worry about it…really"

"No its fine I'll walk you home"

She grabs her coat and we head out. We walk for a few minutes in complete silence.

"I'm not a bad person you know….I mean I know everybody thinks I am but I'm not"

"Okay" I say not knowing what else to say I'm sure she isn't a bad person but I really don't know her to say.

"I'm not a whore either…people like to exaggerate I haven't slept with half the people I've been associated with"

"why are you telling me this Arizona"

"Because apparently from our talk the other night you think I'm all of these things"

"No I don't think that you are I should of got to know you before I made decisions about you"

We reach my apartment and I stop in front of the door

"but You know what I think Arizona…I think that you're telling me all this because you think I'm beautiful and it scares you and you don't want me to think anything bad about you but why do you care what I think"

"No I'm not scared and I don't care what you think I just wanted to let you know"

"Oh really you aren't"

"No I'm Arizona Robbins I don't get scared"

"Then ask me out on a date"

"I don't date"

"Why not"

"Because everybody gets attached and I'm just not trying to do that with anybody right now"

"See you are scared"

"I'm not scared Calliope"

"Mhmm"

Before I know what happens Arizona has me pinned up against the wall and is kissing me. This time she isn't drunk and its even better then the first kiss. Her tongue darts out and goes across my bottom lip I grant her access. I pull her closer to me and we make out for a while. She is a great kisser. She pulls apart from me and I immediately miss the contact. She looks at me right in the eyes.

"Calliope will you go out on a date with me"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews they are lovely as always. I switched the POV on you guys just so I could let you guys in on what Arizona has been thinking about Callie this whole time. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I wrote another story so if you want you can check that one out too. Thanks a bunch. Much Love.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4-I get so jealous

Arizonas POV

"You asked her out on a date" Teddy says to me surprised.

"Yeah I did…and she said yes" I groan "Ahhh Teddy what do I do"

"What do you mean what do you do…you take her out on a date"

"I don't date" I say throwing myself down on the attendance office couch.

"Arizona…are you nervous to go on a date…oh boy I never thought I'd see the day Arizona Robbins is nervous over a women"

"I'm not nervous"

Teddy looks at me sternly "okay I am its just that Calliope is so beautiful and she has like this strange power over me….maybe I'm not going to be good for her I don't want to hurt her Teddy"

"Then don't hurt her Arizona….you're a great person and you have a good heart you just lost yourself in a crowd of girls and now you need get outta the crowd and find your heart again….maybe Callie is just the person to help you with that"

Maybe Teddy was right, maybe I did have to at least give Callie a chance. A few hours later I'm standing nervously in front of Callies apartment door wearing a very pretty blue dress that brings out my eyes. I knock and within a few seconds Callie opens the door and she looks amazing. She is wearing a black low cut dress that fits her perfectly

"You look….you look nice" I say

She smiles "Thanks you too….ready to go"

I nod yes and we head out. I drive her to a very cute Italian place. We get set at a table in the corner its pretty much a perfect setting. We order our food and talk for a while.

"So Arizona why such the player mentality"

I almost choke on my wine and look at Callie who is looking at me intently waiting for my answer

"Honestly….its fun"

"Its fun?"

"Yeah doesn't want girls all over them"

"Okay you have a weird sense of thinking its almost foreign to me….do you not believe in monogamy"

"Once upon a time maybe but not anymore"

"why"

"because I was in a monogamist relationship and it didn't work out and so I say hey why get attached to anybody when I could just have fun"

She doesn't say anything after that and we finish our dinner in silence. I take her back to her place.

"So that was fun" I say

"Is that all I'm going to be to you is fun" She asks me seriously

"Come on Callie you knew all about me when you said yes to go on a date"

"Yeah but its only because you never ask anybody out on a date so I thought that was you saying something to me"

"I'm sorry I really am I like you a lot is all I know but what I don't know is if I'll be able to stop what I do for somebody"

"Okay I appreciate your honesty and thank you for this date it was actually pretty fun and I like this Arizona the one that isn't trying to get with every girl in sight"

"Well I try" I say jokingly and she smiles at me. I really just want to kiss her right now. So I lean in for a kiss and it is amazing. I have to say she is probably the most amazing person I've kissed in the past year. I do know that I like her but the nagging voice inside of my head that is telling me not to do a relationship with her is overpowering my thoughts that maybe I could learn to love again with Calliope.

"thanks for dinner Arizona have a good night"

"You too" I say before she goes into her apartment and shuts the door behind her.

Its been almost a 3 days since me and Callies official date and I just cant get up the nerve to do what I've never done with a girl and call her. This power she has over my body and my heart is crazy I remember feeling like this once before but the memory is vague. Since our date I've slept with I don't know how many girls and I just wish to myself that it was Calliope. From what Teddy tells me I'm being ridiculous and so maybe I am but I'm not trying to get hurt and I definitely don't want to hurt Callie. I hold my cell phone in my hand looking at Calliopes number in my phone. I can't do it so I throw my phone down and that's when Teddy comes walking into my apartment. She finds me laying on the couch.

"Let me guess you still haven't called her yet"

"I can't do it Teddy"

"Why not Arizona"

"She's different from the other girls I actually like her"

"Then take a risk and call her…you guys could be made for each other and you wouldn't know it because your being too stubborn and crying like a little baby about getting hurt….well news flash Arizona maybe you guys wont hurt each other at all"

"I don't believe that at all you always hurt the people you like its human nature…god Teddy why am I acting like this…you know that I need to do we need to go to a club"

"No Arizona what you need to do is call Callie and ask her out on another date"

"Maybe later but now its party time" I say before grabbing Teddy's arm and dragging her out of my apartment. We get to the club and its crazyyyyyy. Loud music all around hot girls everywhere and shot shot shots. I quickly get to work partying like my usual self but I still cant stop thinking about Callie and how I wish she was here dancing with me. As soon as I spot Mark at the bar. Oh man if Marks here then that means so is Callie. My heart races because I want to see her so bad. I spot her not to far away from Mark at the bar. She is talking to some ugly brunette girl. The girl puts her hand on Callies back and leans in and whispers something into her ear causing her to laugh. I don't know why but I immediately start to feel jealous. I want to be the women standing beside her and I want to be the woman whispering sweet nothings into Calliopes ear. Wait did I just think that. Before I know it I'm walking over to the direction of Callie.

"I can see I'm not the only one who goes through girls"

She looks at me with confusion on her face.

"what are you talking about Arizona"

"We went on a date like what not even three days again and now you're with this girl"

"Oh and how many girls have you slept with since we went out…don't be a hypocrite Arizona its not attractive"

"Is there a problem here" The girl that Callie was talking with says stepping closer to me.

"There is going to be a problem if you step any closer to me" I say.

"She's my girl why don't you just go find another one"

"Oh she's your girl huh" Why am I saying this I think to myself. Arizona walk away she isn't your girl just walk away.

"Yeah she is"

"You guys stop I'm nobodies girl I'm just talking"

"Calliope can we just talk for a second"

Before Callie can answer her little girlfriend gets in my face.

"She doesn't want to talk to you just back off" She says pushing me back slightly.

There is really only a few things that can get me mad and one of those things is when somebody puts there hands on me and gets in my face. I push the girl back.

"Don't push me every again" I say

This time she gets bold and slaps me in the face. Before I can do anything Callie gets in the middle of us.

"Stop you two now…Both of you are acting like children and honestly I don't want to be with either of you…both of you just leave me alone"

Callie says before she heads out of the club. Forgetting about the girl I chase after Callie. She's a fast walker let me tell you.

"Callie….Callie…..Callie….Calliope"

She stops and wipes around facing me I can tell that she is extremely pissed.

"Don't call me that"

"Callie I'm sorry…can I explain"

"No Arizona you cant explain your acting like a child…I'm not your girl because you told me you can't be monogamist with anybody so no you do not get to be angry about me talking to other girls"

She starts to walk away again but I grab her arm and push her against the wall. I kiss her but this time its full of passion. I try to put all my emotion for Callie in this one kiss. She pulls me back.

"Arizona you don't get to do this to me"

"I'm sorry…I like you so much and when I saw that girl touching you I got jealous…cause I want to be that girl that touches you like that…I want to be with you Callie….I want to be with you all the time…I don't want to sleep with every girl I see…. I just want to sleep with you and I know I said that I can't be with one person but I want to try that with you…"

This time she pulls me in for a kiss and its full of passion. I really want to give this monogamy thing a try with Callie. I know I'll still be scared of getting hurt but hopefully she'll be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND WRITING MY OTHER STORY. ITS ACTUALLY A VERY DIFFICULT TASK TO WRITE TWO DIFFERENT STORIES AT ONCE BUT I THINK IM DOING A FINE JOB. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO ALL OF FOR STICKING AROUND AND READING IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. YOUR ALL SO AMAZING. ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-bleeding all your colors into one**

**CALLIES POV**

"I still can't believe your officially going out with Arizona. How do you know she isn't sleeping with people when she leaves your place."

"I don't know I just trust that she isn't" I say to Mark.

I know he's just looking out for me but as of right now I trust Arizona. I know she doesn't want to hurt me and sometimes I do still worry that she might cheat just because its in her nature but for now our relationship is solid. We have been officially going out for a few weeks going on dates and such. We've both decided that it would be a good idea if we don't sleep together until I know for sure Arizona will be faithful. So far she has been and that's a big step for her. Mark stops suddenly and I look in the direction of whatever he's staring at. Arizona is standing real close to some very cute girl and they are talking and from what it looks like they are flirting.

"You still trust her" Mark says to me.

I don't want to jump to conclusions because they could just be friendly talking and so I walk over to make sure nothing is going on. The girl spots me and I believe she says that she'll call Arizona later and then leaves. What does she mean she'll call her later.

"What does she mean she'll call you later"

Startling Arizona she looks at me

"You scared me….sneaking up on me like that" She says with a smile on her face. I'm not smiling if that really is what the girl said I'm going to be pissed.

"What does she mean she'll call you later"

"I don't know Callie I guess she wants to call me"

"Oh yeah and whys that so you can fuck her"

"What no"

"Sure it's not I bet that's what you guys were talking about just now"

"No actually we were talking about a patient"

"then why'd she say she'd call you later"

"I don't know Callie"

"I don't believe you"

"You don't believe me…..what's your problem"

"you you're my problem can you like not flirt with every girl that you see….because I thought that we were together and by the way you were talking to that girl it seems to me that you don't think we are when you're the one that told me that you wanted to be with me in the first place"

She grabs my arm and drags me into an on call room. She closes the door and locks it.

"do you wanna sleep together"

Did she really just ask me that. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with her and all she can think about is sleeping with me. I guess she really can't change for me.

"Does it look like I want to have sex right now Arizona"

"Well….yeah….I guess so I thought that's why you were acting all weird just now cause of all the sexual tension…..am I wrong"

"Very" I'm pretty mad with her right now. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you and all you can think about is having sex with me….are you serious right now Arizona….oh my god….you do want to sleep with that girl….I should have known that you can't change for me….but I thought that you would….but you know what if you want to sleep with her so bad then go."

I go to open the door but she blocks my way.

"Get out of my way Arizona before I have to move you"

"Goddammit Callie….you're acting retarded right now…just so you know…..I'm not letting you leave until you let me talk"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say"

"Callie just shut up…"

Surprisingly I do.

"Look I'm going to be honest I don't know what to do in a relationship I Haven't been in one for a very long time and I don't remember every detail of what to do….and I'm sorry that I was flirting with that girl but we were talking about a patient and I really have no idea why she said she'd call me. I'm sorry I brung up sex its just something I'm use to and I don't want to sleep with that girl I wanna be with you in the physical way but also in the everything else way to because you're my girlfriend and I know you don't have a lot of reasons to trust me but I wish you would"

"We'll your doing a pretty good job at not letting me stay mad at you…and I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you would sleep with her I just get worried because like you said sex is what your use to and we haven't been having any.."

"its okay I understand you don't trust me fully… I do want to be with you physically but I want to be with you in every other way too and we'll do all the physical things when you're ready emotionally"

I dont know how she does it but everytime she talks it calms me down.

"How do you always know what to say"

"Because I'm awesome"

"and my girlfriend" I say questioning what her answer might be

She smiles at me with her dimples full on and kisses me. I kiss her back with all my passion. She is right I am acting stupid. I like Arizona a lot and I should just trust her like I was. I want to be with her in every way and I want her now. I throw her down on the bed and get on top of her. I kiss her with everything I have. I know this isn't how I wanted our first time to be but I cant help myself I want her in everyway possible. I kiss all over her neck sucking and biting. I know she likes it when she lets out a little moan I then immediately go back to her lips our tongues dueling for dominance. Her hands go straight to my hair pulling me closer. It starts to get extremely heated and my hands travel all over her body just passing the places I know she wants me to touch the most. I've always liked being a tease I smile to myself. I take off my shirt and throw it on the ground. I then go back to kissing her. She is a great kisser. She kisses my neck and right as I'm about to put my hand under her shirt she grabs my hand and stops kissing me.

"Calliope not here"

"Yes" I say going back to kissing her neck. I see her close her eyes for a brief second and then open them back up she makes me look at her.

"I've had sex in on call rooms so many times and it doesn't feel right with you here right now….I don't want you in an on call room you're different than all the other girls so I want to properly…..uhhh sleep with you"

I just look at her

"Like you want to meet me at my place and go from there"

"No I was thinking something else"

"What does that mean"

Her pager goes off and I scoot off of her letting her get up. She hands me my shirt and leans down to give me a lingering kiss.

"You'll find out I'll call you when I'm off and I'll meet you at the attending office" She says before leaving the room.

She says she doesn't know how to be in a relationship but she's doing a pretty good job at being a girlfriend. She definitely isn't at all the person I thought she was when I first meant her. Teddy was right she actually does have a heart she wants our relationship to be special and not what she had with other girls which was clearly just a fling. She's so cute I think to myself before putting my shirt back on and leaving the room.

After what seems like forever I finally get the call from Arizona. She tells me to meet her at the attending office and when I arrive there she is waiting for me. She takes my hand in hers and we leave the hospital we get into her car and we drive for a few minutes until we pull into an apartment complex. We get out and she leads me to an apartment room. She unlocks the door and lets me walk in first. I've never been to this place before. I walk further in with her behind me and for the pictures on the wall this must be her place. I wonder how many girls she's brung here. There is wine and pizza on the counter. I turn around to face her and she is just looking at me.

"I thought we could watch a movie eat some pizza drink some wine and then go from there….if you want"

I smile at her. This is a good idea

"For someone who doesn't know how to be in a relationship you're doing pretty good" I say walking up to her and kissing her.

She tells me to go pick out a movie. I do as she says and she grabs the pizza and the wine. I put in black swan. It really is a great movie I think to myself. I sit down on the couch and Arizona does the same. We've done this plenty of times just watching a movie and talking but somehow tonight is different and not just because we would be sleeping together tonight. We eat the pizza and drink our wine and before the movie is over I'm laying in front of Arizona and she has her arm draped over my waist holding me. She really is a sweet person when she wants to be. I turn around to face her and I kiss her. She kisses me back slow and passionately.

"So how many girls have been here" I ask curiously

"One…counting you" she says before kissing me again.

I don't know why but the fact that I'm the only one she's brung here makes me like her even more and I really didn't know that was possible. I kiss her and climb on top of her. We make out for a bit until I kiss down her body kissing her stomach and stopping at her breasts. I go back to kissing her. She pulls me away why does she keep stopping me I think to myself.

"Are you sure" She says with concern in her baby blues.

"I've never been more sure of anything" I say before I kiss her. Aww she really does care about me and I like it.

"Okay…bedroom"

We get up and kiss the whole way down the hallway discarding our clothes and letting our hands roam over each other. Arizona opens the door and I can't believe what I see there are rose petals every where and a couple candles burning.

"You did all of this for me"

"Yeah Teddy helped…..I wanted this to be special"

I kiss her with all my passion and this time she throws me down on the bed. She climbs on top of me and looks down at me

"You're beautiful Calliope Torres"

I kiss her and put my hands in her hair and pull her down to me. The only thing we have on is our bras and panties. Her hands roam all over my body. She unhooks my bra and throws it across the room. She is so sexy. I do the same and take her offs too. She leans down and puts my nipple in her mouth and plays with the other one. I throw my head back this feels really good. I pull her back up to my lips. She kisses the whole way down my body and stops right at my panties. She teases me by blowing on my wet core that it sends shivers all over my body.

"You're so wet" She says and then takes my panties off and sucks on me. She does things with her tongue that I've never felt before its absolutely amazing now I know why all the girls want her more than once. I want her to feel how she is making me feel so I stick two fingers inside of her pumping in and out. She grinds down on my fingers letting me know she wants more. I pump my fingers faster and her tongue motions match my finger motions. I start to feel my body lose control I grab Arizonas hair and push her deeper into me keeping her where I want her. Right as I'm about to lose control she stops but before I can say anything she plunges two fingers inside of me and she kisses me on the lips.

"You feel so amazing" I moan. I feel her smile against my lips.

"You feel amazing" She whispers into my ear with pure sex and that's all it takes for me to lose all control. "OHHHHHHHH ARIZONAAAAAAA" Not even a few seconds after me I feel Arizona tighten around my fingers and we come together riding our orgasms out together. When I finally open my eyes Arizona is laying beside me.

"You're right" I say to her still trying to catch my breath. She looks at me.

"I'm right about what" she asks

"about being awesome" I say starting to laugh. She leans on her elbow and leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Yeah I am" She says and I laugh with her.

We talk for a little bit longer before I fall asleep in her arms. I like this feeling I really want this to _last_.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER BUT IT WAS PRETTY MUCH JUST A FILLER FOR THE COMING CHAPTERS. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN BUT I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I KNOW WHATS GOING TO GO ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO THEY SHOULD BE UP SOON. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE LOVELY AND MAKE ME SMILE EVEN AFTER THE THOUSAND TIMES THAT I REREAD THEM. MUCH LOVE**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Just my Imagination**

Its been a month of me waking up in Arizonas arms. I look over at her and the sun shining on her makes her look even more beautiful then ever. She really is a great person and I'm happy to have meant her. I move her arm off my waist not wanting to wake her. I throw on some of my clothes that I've been leaving at her place since I'm here all the time and I go to the kitchen and make breakfast, blueberry waffles which Arizona loves. Sometimes I make breakfast and sometime we go out or on a very rare occasion Arizona will attempt to make something which she isn't that bad of a cook like she says she is. I just get done making the waffles and Arizona comes walking out in one of my shirts. She's so adorable in the morning with her hair all messy.

"Good morning"

"Morning baby" she says giving me a kiss and I hand her a glass of orange juice. "you made breakfast again I can see….you know you don't have to every morning"

"I know I just like to do it for you and plus I know you like my waffles"

She sits down at the bar and I hand her a plate of waffles

"This is true I do like you waffles" She says winking at me. We eat my waffles and we do the dishes together.

"I'm gonna take a shower…wanna join" she says over her shoulder walking to the bathroom

"Well it would be saving water" I say following after her.

We spend almost an hour in the shower but I'm not complaining it was a great hour. Me and Arizona start at the same time today so were planning on going in soon. I brush my hair while Arizona brushes her hair she is just staring at me though.

"Why are you staring at me its kind of creepy"

She spits out the toothpaste in the sink and rinses out her mouth and then answers me.

"I like you a lot"

This makes me smile.

"I like you a lot too"

She kisses me and I kiss back. I like that I'm the only person that get to see this side of Arizona and gets to wake up in her arms every day. She's never left me she's always there when I wake up. I actually haven't even seen her talk to a girl and her phone rarely goes off unlike when we first got together it would go off all the time any time and whenever she's with me she's all about me and I'm all about her which is good for a relationship right. We walk into work hand and hand sometimes we get dirty looks from some of the nurses but I don't think anything of it. Arizona changed for me for a reason but she wouldn't for anybody else and that tells me a lot about the feelings Arizona has for me. The elevator dings and we get off she gives me a kiss before she heads in her direction and I head in mine. Today is like every other day. I have some surgeries a couple broken legs, arms, ribs little things like that. Its not until the very end of the day that a little girl named Ingrid she is a very cute little girl. She came into me with a broken finger something about getting hurt on the playground. She comes from foster care it breaks my heart she's such a beautiful and wonderful kid but yet she's in foster care. I fix up her little finger and she smiles at me.

"Thanks Dr. Torres….I'm always getting hurt""Well you're a kid it happens" I say smiling back

"Yeah I guess that's true usually when I come in here Dr. Robbins is my doctor does she still work here"

"why yes she does still work here"

"don't tell anyone this but she's one of my favorites besides you now"

"Well thank you don't tell any of my other patients but you're my favorite"

She smiles at me and I can tell she has little dimples it reminds me of Arizona.

"Can I ask you something Dr. Torres"

"absolutely…..what's on your mind"

"Do you have any kids"

I laugh a little at this question.

"No I don't"

"Oh…..well do you want one" She says with excitement in her voice and a big smile on her face.

"I do want kids yes…..but not right now it just wouldn't be the right time for me to start a family"

"Why not" She says with disappointment.

I let out a sigh because I know where this conversation is going to go.

"Its just not the right time for me…I can't believe I'm talking about personal stuff to a 10 year old…but I just started a new relationship and it just wouldn't be the time to start a family"

"Oh come on I'll be the best kid ever….I promise"

This breaks my heart.

"I'm sorry Ingrid but your such a sweet and beautiful girl you wont have a difficult time getting a family that loves you and takes care of you and then you'll forget all about me"

"I've been in foster care for three years now and I don't want to forget you you're one of my favorite doctors around except for Dr. Robbins she's cool too"

Right before I can say anything else I get called for another case.

"don't worry I promise you'll have a nice family soon…..stay out of trouble" I say before I leave the little girl and go to my next case.

A man got jumped and beat severely he has a broken and sprained everything. We immediately take him to surgery and we get to work fixing him up. It takes four hours before everything gets done and I am happy to say that it is a success. I still can't get that little girl out of my mind and how she was begging for a home and people to love her I hope she finds a family soon because she is such a great kid. I also haven't seen Arizona all day until I spot her walking down the hall and I catch up to her.

"Hi baby" She says placing a kiss on my cheek.

Still not being able to get that little girl off my mind I bring it up to Arizona just to see what she says I know we aren't go to adopt her or anything because me and Arizona are newly together and I don't want to mess that up please I have yet to hear what Arizona thinks about kids.

"So I had a patient today a little girl Ingrid"

"Oh yeah Ingrid was in here again…that doesn't really surprise me she's always getting hurt…..cute little kid though"Aww she thinks she's cute.

"Well she pretty much asked me to adopt her but not with so many words"

"Yeah she asked me once before too"

"It just broke my heart to say no she's so adorable"

"Yeah she'll get adopted by someone though to worry about it so much she'll be alright…so besides that how was your day"

I go on to tell her all about my surgeries and the man that came in. She tells me about her kids in PEDS and I know she has a special place for them in her heart. She tells me that the Rebecca girl is finally going in remission and that is good really good.

Later on that day me and Arizona go out for dinner. Its nice and casual just like its been for a month. After George and Erica I never thought I would be able to find another person that makes me feel as good as she does. We talk about everything. I found out that her brother died in the war and I finally got a name of the ex that Arizona was monogamist with Joanne. Arizona's learned all about George and Erica and I can tell that she isn't the biggest fan of Erica's. Arizona has definitely changed since I first meant her. I know she doesn't want to hurt me and I think it hurts her when I tell her about my past relationships. We eat and joke around until we're done eating and when we go back to her place.

Teddy calls us and asks us to come out to the club. We agree and we head out again. We walk into the club and the music is loud and its packed like usual. We look around and spot Teddy she is here with Mark. Its good that our best friends get along.

"good to see you girls out finally" Teddy says

"Yeah but I bet they have a party at their place all the time" Mark says and I swat him in the arm knowing exactly what he meant.

After a while and a few shots well more then a few we all decide that we need to dance. Me and Arizona hit the dance floor and we start dancing. Its so sexy I turn my back to her front and she puts her hands on my hips while I dance against her. She kisses my neck and trails down to my shoulder blade.

"you're so sexy" She says her words a little slurred and I can tell she's slightly drunk.

"You're so sexy" I say back turning towards her and kissing her. There such is nothing like making out with your girlfriend on a dance floor. Its almost like whenever we're together we forget that other people are around and when we pull away from each other Teddy and Mark are staring at us.

"That was so hot" Is all he says.

We all just shake our heads but what else can you expect from him. We go back to the bar and take just a few more shots. Me and Arizona never leave each others side. There was one point in time when I went to the bathroom and I came back and a girl was talking to Arizona and I saw the girl try to make her move but Arizona immediately rejected it and told the girl that she was in a relationship and the girl went on her way. We leave a few minutes after and I have to hold her up she can barely walk. She just got a little too drunk but its okay I'll take care of her. We get back to her place and when I open the door she slams me up against the wall and she kisses me. It's a little sloppy but its still passionate and good.

"ahhh you're my girllllllllllll" She says smiling.

"ahh you're my girl too" I say back "Lets get you to bed"

"Only if you come with meeeeee"

"Of course"

I say taking her to the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed but she grabs me by the arm and pulls me with her. She flips me over and gets on top of me. She kisses me and it becomes heated. Our hands roam everywhere and she just passes the places she knows I want her to touch. We kiss and touch all over each other and then she suddenly pulls away from me and looks down at me with her baby blues. I wasn't at all expecting what comes out of her mouth next.

"Calliope I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY IM TRYING TO UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT ITS JUST NOT HAPPENING. I KNOW I DIDNT UPDATE THE PROTECTORS 2 WHEN I UPDATED THIS BUT DONT WORRY A NEW CHAPTER FOR THAT STORY WILL BE UP SOON. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE LOVELY I DONT THINK I'VE READ ONE BAD THING ABOUT THE STORY AND THAT IS AMAZING. :). THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME DRAMA IN IT JUST LETTING YOU KNOW BEFORE HAND. ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Perfect Two

"_ahhh you're my girllllllllllll" She says smiling_

"_ahh you're my girl too" I say back "Lets get you to bed"_

"_Only if you come with meeeeee" _

"_Of course" _

_I say taking her to the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed but she grabs me by the arm and pulls me with her. She flips me over and gets on top of me. She kisses me and it becomes heated. Our hands roam everywhere and she just passes the places she knows I want her to touch. We kiss and touch all over each other and then she suddenly pulls away from me and looks down at me with her baby blues. I wasn't at all expecting what comes out of her mouth next._

"_Calliope I love you"_

* * *

Before I can respond or even have a second to process what she just said to me. She devours my lips. She kisses down my body taking ever inch of clothing off me leaving me completely naked. Just as she's about to reach my most sensitive area she tells me to sit up, which I do. She then sits behind me and moves my hair out of my way and she starts sucking and biting my neck. She touches all down my body stopping at my wet centre where she puts two fingers in me.

"You're so fucking sexy" She whispers into my ear with pure sex in her voice.

Her voice is about to make me lose it right here, right now. Before I can let myself go completely she takes her fingers out of me.

"I want you to touch yourself' She says to me. I'm a little caught of guard I mean I've done this plenty of times just not in front of anybody especially not my girlfriend. Arizona takes my hand and puts my two fingers inside of me. She leaves her hand on mine helping me thrust my fingers in and out of my wet core until I close my eyes and tilt my head back.

"I want you to cum for me baby"

"I'm so close" I say pushing my fingers deeper inside of me. Before I know it I lose all control and my orgasm hits me. It takes me a few minutes to open my eyes and when I do Arizona takes my hand out of my wet core and sticks my fingers in her mouth licking off all my juices. Its so hot I almost lose it again. I kiss her and I turn around and push her down.

"take off your clothes" I demand.

She does as I say and when she's completely naked I kiss her and we start to make out. I want her to come with me I want to be kissing her when she comes. I position myself so that both of our cores are touching each other and I grind against hers, she's extremely wet. I know she likes it when she lets out a moan. She pushes her hips up causing more contact. We move against one another until both of us are about to lose it. We orgasm at the same time and we never stop kissing each other until we finish riding out our orgasms together as one.

The next morning I'm woken up by the blinding sun coming through the window. I think about everything that happened last night the most amazing sex and then I remember what Arizona said to me and my eyes jolt open. I look over at Arizona who is laying on her chest still fast asleep. I mean I don't really know what to think of what she said. She was drunk so maybe she didn't mean it or maybe she does mean it. I hear Arizona stir and I look over at her and she opens her eyes.

"Good morning"

I weakly smile at her "Good morning"She gives me a kiss and I don't know if I should ask her or just leave it alone. The only thing I can think of is to ask her.

"So last night was fun" She says

"Yeah…it was fun" I say hesitantly

"is everything okay" she asks me with a confused expression.

"Yeah everything is…..well actually no its not….you Ummm…last night said that you loved me"

She immediately looks at me.

"I did"

I shake my head yes.

"Well what did you….say"

"I didn't say anything…..I mean you pretty much devoured me before I could make a thought….and don't you think it's a little early to be saying that"

"oh yeah definitely I was pretty drunk last night I don't even remember saying it…so how about we just forget it ever was said…okay"

Well that was definitely the sign for she didn't mean it. I don't know if I want to forget that she said it though but I need to figure out what I'm feeling for her too so I agree.

"okay" is all I manage to say.

"She told me she loved me Mark"

* * *

"And what did you say"

'I didn't say anything…..and then this morning she told me to just forget that she ever said it…I mean she was pretty drunk last night…I don't know what to think Mark"

"Well maybe she really does love you and she just said that not to freak you out…..I mean drunk people always speak the truth….most of the time"

"We've only been together for a month…I don't even know if I should say if I feel it"

"Well do you love her"

**Meanwhile…..**

"Teddy I told her I loved her last night"

Teddy turns towards me with a excited expression on her face.

"you did" she says to me excitedly

"I mean I told her I didn't remember saying it but I remember and we've only been together for a month can I even love someone in that amount of time"

"Sure you can…..I mean you said it didn't you…people fall in love in shorter times and stay together forever"

"Yeah okay Teddy that only happens in fairy tales"

"Well maybe you're living in a fairy tale"

I start laughing and she laughs with me.

"No but seriously" she says "did she say anything back"

"Well technically I didn't let her respond and then this morning she said it would be a little to early to be saying it"

"She's probably in the same boat that you are…and there is really only one question to ask yourself and that is do you seriously love her"

**Later the Night…**

Me and Calliope are laying on the couch like usually watching a movie. As hard as I try I can't get the thought of what she said to me out of my head and also what Teddy said. I mean if I say that I love her then I'll probably scare her off and I don't want to do that. She means way to much to me. I look over at her and when she looks in my direction I look away and pretend like I'm enjoying whatever movie we are watching.

"Okay Arizona what's wrong"

"Nothings wrong…why is there something wrong with you"

"No I'm good"

And with that we go back to watching the movie. It definitely was awkward in here. I get a message for an unknown number and it says.

"Party at Nina's house where are you"

I don't even bother to text back. I look over at Callie

"So you want to go to a party"

"Yeah…"

"Okay well lets go"

We get on our coats turn off the TV and head out. I'm not sure who texted me but I do somehow know where Nina's house is. We get to the party and its just like any other party. I spot almost everybody from the hospital. Surprisingly Mark and Teddy are there together once again. What's going on with them I think.

"what's going on with you guys" I ask Teddy as I lean against the bar where all the booze are.

"Nothing we're just friends" she says smiling

"Oh yeah sure" I say jokingly

"So you guys have your little talk yet"

"Nope and its awkward" I say taking a sip of whatever Teddy is drinking and looking over in the direction of Callie who is talking to Mark.

"Well you guys have to talk sometime"

"I know" I say "But right now I'm just going to have some fun"

I say walking off in the direction of the dancing crowd forming in the living room. After what feels like a few hours of dancing with random people and my beautiful girlfriend I have enough strength to have the love talk with Calliope. I pull her aside and I take her to the bathroom. Surprisingly its quiet enough for us to have a decent conversation. I lock the door and I sit Calliope on the edge of the bath tub. She looks at me with confusion and before I know it I have word vomit.

"Look Callie I know you said that it was way to early to say the love word….and I know I said it…and I lied to you and said I didn't remember but I do remember saying it and I was shocked at myself that it came out of my mouth because I've never said it to any woman in my whole entire life well except for the exception of my mother but I was with Joanne for like 3 years and I never once said it to her and I was thinking that if you could get me to say it in a month that I must definitely be sweet on you and mean it and so I just wanted to tell you all of this so that we wouldn't be sitting in awkward silence watching a movie every night because we both can't manage to say it to each other because it's too early an-"

Before I can finish my thought. Calliope pulls me in for a kiss and when she pulls back she looks me straight in the eyes with a smile on her face.

"I love you too Arizona…I know that I said it was early but I was thinking about it too and I don't want to go one day without you"

"Okay good cause I really do love you"

She kisses me and it lasts for a few minutes until we decide that we should leave the bathroom and go back to the party. We party for a few more hours Callie never leaving my side since we declared our love for each other just a while ago. Maybe Teddy was right maybe we are meant for each other and maybe you can fall in love in just a month I know I don't know many things but what I do know is that I want Callie around me forever and that I love her like I've never loved any one before if I even have loved anyone before. While I'm in the glory of love I'm jolted back to reality when I see a familiar figure walk in with a very attractive women behind her.

"Oh shit"

I say to myself knowing that nothing good would come from her being here.


	8. Chapter 8

**I try to update faster then usual and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter dont wanna keep you for too long. so enjoy. much love.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- All Down Hill From Here**

Its been two weeks since me and Arizona told each other that we love each other. At first I wasn't sure if I loved her when she first said it to me in her drunken state but then I thought about it and I do love her. She's everything in a person that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. She thinks I didn't notice but at the party I seen her looking at a woman for a few moments and ever since then she's been acting a little distant. I'm sure its nothing though just her stressing over work or something. Mark still thinks she's going to cheat on me but I don't think so she comes home to me every night and we make love and its even more mind blowing then it was when we first started dating. After our little fight about the nurse I've learned to trust her and I like that I can. I'm brought out of my thoughts when my girlfriend comes walking into the apartment. She doesn't look to happy.

"How was work" I say as she hangs up her jacket and goes straight for the fridge getting out the wine.

"I swear Calliope I work with complete incompetent idiots" she says pouring the wine into the glass and taking a sip of it. I know exactly who she's talking about and all I have to say is one name.

"Stark again huh"

"No surprisingly its that April girl apparently her and Stark are one big team together and don't even get me started on Stark…..he wanted to cut of a little girls legs that were still viable….and then he tried to kick me out of my own OR…my own OR…can you believe him"

I get up and walk over to her taking her wine and setting it down and I place a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I'm sorry you had a shitty day baby…..but you know who isn't a complete incompetent idiot" I say

She smiles at me with a knowing look.

"I would say me but I don't think that's the answer you're looking for" She says jokingly.

"Nope not quite the answer I was looking for" I say and I stop kissing her neck and go back to the couch and continue to read my book.

She takes one last sip of her wine and comes over to me placing a kiss on my lips.

"I think I know the answer now"

"Oh yeah" I say smiling at her.

"Mhmmm I cant believe I'm going to say this but I'm gonna take a chance and say… Mark" I hit her in the arm and she immediately starts laughing "I'm just kidding baby its you my final answer is you…"

She kisses me again and this time she takes the book out of my hands and puts her hand in mine and pulls me up off the couch.

"What are you doing" I say

"I wanna dance with you" she says pulling me closer to her

"There isn't any music Arizona"

"I don't care I just want to be close to you right now" Is all she says and my heart melts she really is a sweetheart.

We dance to no music but its still really kind of cute and romantic she holds me close to her and she looks at me in the eyes. I start to kiss her and she kisses me back. Our kisses start to get more and more heated and our tongues duel for dominance. She takes my shirt off and I take off hers. We kiss some more and decide it would be better if we take it too the couch. We're so into each other right now that we don't even make it to the couch and I realize this when my back is against the wall. She has me up against the wall kissing all over my body turning me on more and more after every kiss. She unbuttons my pants sliding them down just enough to get access to the place only Arizona is allowed to go. She teases me through my underwear by blowing air there. Right as we're about to get to the best part both our pages go off.

We both groan in protest but we know if both of us are being paged then something big most of happened. We grab our things and head to the hospital yep just like I thought a four car pile up on the high way. A total of ten people involved. Only three severely hurt though which isn't good but its better then all of them severely injured. I'm in surgery for about five hours putting bones back into places and other such things. I haven't been able to see Arizona since we got here and I want to see her so bad so I can finish what she started. That will have to wait when a few more people needing my services come in. I cant believe how many people have broken bones lately. Its almost like everybody has decided that it's the right time to get hurt and do stupid things. Like for instance a man came in with 4 broken bones. Three ribs and his one leg. He thought it would be a great idea to jump out of a car going 80 mph so that his friends could video tape it and be the next big thing on you tube. Some people are just so dumb these days.

After what seems like the whole night and into the early afternoon I finally get a chance to see Arizona to hopefully finish what she started last night. I send her a quick text and I don't get a respond which makes me think she's in surgery or with a patient or possible sleeping. I check the surgery board and her name isn't anywhere so I go in search for my girlfriend. I check in all the on call rooms and with no luck and as I'm headed to the attending station I finally spot her as I head in her direction I immediately stop when I see the woman from the party two weeks ago. I can't hear what they're saying and I assume they're old friends or something of that sort. That thought immediately leaves my head when the woman quickly but swiftly sticks her hand in Arizona's scrubs and then kisses her. I don't wait any longer to see what happens Arizona is cheating on me is all I can think while I practically sprint down the hall and into an on call room where I finally break down and cry.

* * *

I text Callie to tell her I'm on my way to her apartment but she hasn't text me back. Oh well I think to myself she's probably still in surgery or asleep. I haven't seen her all day and I miss her greatly. I was having a good day in surgery until my ex Joanne decided it would be a great time to show her face and come talk to me. Something happened and I think it would be better to tell Calliope all that happened just incase she heard it from someone else I don't want that to happen she needs to hear it from me. I open the door to the apartment and Callie is wide awake sitting on the couch watching TV. I take off my jacket and I go over to her and place a kiss on her lips I don't get anything back she just sits there. She seems mad about what I don't know maybe her day didn't go as well as she wanted it too.

"Everything okay" I ask. She doesn't say anything she just stares blankly at the TV. "Uhhh baby umm I need to tell you something and you're probably going to be really mad at me but just remember I didn't do any-"

Before I can finish my thought Callie interrupts me.

"Get out of my apartment….." She says with anger

Now I'm confused why is she kicking me out of her apartment.

"What"

She stands up and walks over to the door opening it

"Get the fucking out of my apartment….now Arizona"

I stand up.

"What are you talking about get out of you're apartment…..what's wrong" I ask.

"don't act like you don't know"

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be asking"

"I thought that you would change for me but come to find out you're still just a CHEATING LYING BITCH"

Whoa whoa now I really am confused.

"What are you talking about Calliope I never cheated on yo-"

"SAVE IT ARIZONA I SAW YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN TODAY AND YOU WERENT JUST TALKING"

Oh boy she must of saw me and Joanne. My mind goes back to what happened earlier.

_I'm standing at the nurses station doing paperwork after a long day of surgery and all I want to do is see my girlfriend and make love to her. I know Joanne is back in town but I haven't seen her for two weeks so she probably left already which is good because all she does is start drama and I don't need any with Calliope right now we are good and madly in love with one another. Right as I finish my paperwork and start to go in search of my girlfriend a familiar voice calls my name and I turn around and what a pleasant surprise its Joanne._

"_Joanne what are you doing here"_

''_Just wanted to come visit you cant I say hi to my ex girlfriend"_

"_Not when you're ex girlfriend doesn't want to see you"_

"_Oh please Arizona don't act like you didn't miss me"_

_"I'm not acting I don't miss you"_

"_Oh Arizona" She says stepping closer to me. "Just tell me that you missed me"_

_I don't say anything._

"_Arizona just say I missed you Joanne and you're sexy body and all the things you did to me"_

"_I'm not going to say that"_

_Before I can respond or do anything she sticks her hands down my pants and places a kiss on my lips. What the hell I don't want her to be kissing me all I want is to be holding Calliope right now. I immediately take her hand out of my pants and push her away._

_"what do you think you're doing Joanne…I'm with someone"_

"_So I heard but don't worry Arizona I'm with someone too and since I'm in town I just wanted to come say hello"_

"_That is really unnecessary of you…..I don't want to see you…so you can leave now"_

_I'm surprised she listens to me and she leaves_

"_Fine I'll leave I can see you aren't as happy to see me as I am to see you which is quite a shame"_

Oh great this isn't going to go good.

"Well I don't know what you saw…because I didn't cheat on you"

"Oh yeah really that's why some woman had her hand down your pants and was kissing you…that's considered cheating Arizona"

"Callie really you're making yourself look like a fool right now"

"NO ARIZONA I SAW WHAT I SAW"

She isn't going to listen to any sense right now but she needs to know everything that happened.

"Okay Callie you did see Joanne kiss me but I pulled away immediately and she kissed me not the other way around"

"JOANNE….THAT WAS JOANNE YOUR EX OF THREE YEARS….OH YEAH THAT MAKES ME BELIEVE YOU….YOU DIDN'T CHEAT WITH YOUR EX OF THREE YEARS"

"Callie I didn't fucking cheat on you with Joanne she's psycho why would I cheat on you with her when you're the only person that I want"

"I'm sick of hearing you're lies Arizona and to think that you had me believing that you're in love with me"

"I am in love with you"

"Bullshit"

"You really don't believe me"

"Nope I believe what I saw and that was you cheating on me"

Oh boy she really doesn't believe me and I honestly didn't cheat on her and the thought of losing her is freaking me out I don't want to lose her I love her so much god I hate Joanne she's always messing things up for me.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it that I didn't cheat on you for you to believe me"

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT ARIZONA WE'RE DONE…..I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN"

"Callie please don't do this….please don't do this….I'm in love with you"

I step closer to her but she steps back and doesn't look me in the face. I don't know what else I can say I didn't cheat on her and she doesn't believe me so I decide that I should leave and give her a few days to calm down but if she thinks that we're over then she's dead wrong because I'm not giving up on her one way or another I'm going to get her back how could I not I love her and I know she loves me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SORRY THAT ITS TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT HONESTLY I JUST HAVENT BEEN FEELING LIKE UPDATING I'M SORRY TO SAY IT BUT ITS TRUE. I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY AND I HAVE ALMOST CHAPTER 10 DONE WHICH IS GOOD SHOULD BE POSTED TOMORROW OR IF YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY AND I CAN MANAGE TO FINISH THE CHAPTER IT MIGHT EVEN BE UP LATE TONIGHT. I'M ALSO GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY THE PROTECTORS 2 WHICH I BELIEVE SOME OF YOU ARE READING AS WELL AND IM SAD TO REPORT THAT IT PROBABLY WONT BE POSTED FOR AWHILE STILL. WELL ANYWAYS I'M GONNA STOP TALKING SO THAT YOU GUYS CAN GET TO THE CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY LEAVE ME A PLEASANT REVIEW THAT I CAN READ AND FALL IN LOVE WITH HAHA. I KID I KID BUT SERIOUSLY. ALRIGHT ENOUGH IDLE CHIT CHAT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

Chapter 9-Barely Breathing

Its been a whole week since me and Calliope broke up and its almost like my heart has been smashed into a million pieces. I'm pretty sure she is still pissed at me because I've send her like a million texts and calls and haven't heard anything back. I'm also pretty sure that she is avoiding me at work because I've only seen her one time since our break up. I hate that she doesn't believe me and I hate this feeling. See this is exactly why I don't get involved with people because once I get attached and I have gotten attached to Calliope I get hurt and it really sucks. I'm at work now having a horrible time. I lost a kid and now all my surgeries are under Starks supervision which is another thing that has me pissed off and not to mention the fact that Joanne is still in town and has been texting my phone like crazy but I've been ignoring all of them and my mother has been calling my phone as well but I just don't have enough strength to talk to my mom right now.

I wish I could just wake up and have this really shitty situation be all a dream and I can have Calliope in my arms again where she belongs and where I need her the most. I haven't been sleeping, I can't when she's not in my arms but I've been taking sleeping pills and drinking myself into oblivion I know it's a deadly combination but it's the only thing that ever makes me feel better. I'm pretty sure I look like hell and I knew for sure when Teddy told me this morning. She also told me that her and Mark have been hanging out and she really likes him a lot. Good for her I think to myself good for her. Everything I do I think about Calliope, I still smell her shampoo in my pillows that she's slept on I just want to talk to her and tell her how much I love her and tell her how sorry I am but I technically haven't done anything so I'm not sorry I'm just upset that she doesn't believe me so I guess the only thing left to say is sorry and that hasn't helped so far.

My mission today is to see her and even try to talk to her but if I don't get to the talking part staring at her will be a good start and if neither happen then I guess it will be another drunken night and me crying like it has been every night since she left me. I wonder aimlessly around the hospital pretending like I'm doing something but I'm actually just looking for Calliope. I find her in the cafeteria with Mark of course he spots me and when I walk towards the table he stops me.

"Don't think about it Robbins" He says to me almost demanding

"I need to talk to her Mark"

"Well she doesn't want to talk to…..she doesn't even want to see you right now"

"I didn't cheat on her Mark"

"Yeah well she thinks otherwise and I heard the whole thing and its hard to talk yourself out of something she saw"

"I love her"

"Look Robbins just give her a couple more days…..she loves you too and she's a mess and I can tell so are you ….you look like hell"

"Thanks Mark"

Is all I can manage to say never looking away from the magnificent beautiful woman that just days ago I was making love too. I decide that there really isn't anything for me to do here with Stark taking all of my surgeries so I decide it would be a great time to go home and drink myself into oblivion and get rid of this pain that I feel. Before I can head out my pager goes off apparently I'll have to wait just a few more hours for my night alone.

* * *

**Callies POV**

Its been a week since I saw Arizona with her ex Joanne. Arizona swears she didn't do anything wrong but what I saw was different I mean who lets someone stick their hands in you're pants and doesn't see a kiss coming she could of at least turned her head away or something but she didn't do anything she just stood there. I honestly don't know why I'm so surprised I know exactly who Arizona was when we got together it was only a matter of time before this would happen but we were doing so good and making love almost everyday so its not like she needed anything unless I wasn't enough for her which is just completely ridiculous I'm enough for anybody. I miss her so much and have been crying almost the whole week.

She's been texting me and calling me but I just can't talk to her right now I'm still mad at her for what she did to me. I do my best to not run into her at the hospital unless absolutely necessary but lately she hasn't been doing surgery I don't know the real reason but apparently she killed a kid and now stark has all her surgeries she probably is really pissed about that. Oh well I think to myself she is getting what she deserves but all I want to do is find her and kiss her and then I think back to what I saw and I get angry all over again.

I'm in the cafeteria talking to Mark about absolutely nothing but it helps get my mind off Arizona, I really am in love with her but I can't tell if she ever really did feel the same way. Mark says something and leaves which just leaves me by myself with my salad I oddly feel like someone is staring at me though. I ignore the feeling and go back to pushing my salad around I'm not that hungry and I haven't been since I broke up with Arizona unless it's a pint of ice cream then I'm all for it. I don't care what people say ice cream is definitely a comfort food and it definitely comforts me. I'm brought out of my thoughts when my pager goes off I glance at it for moment and then get up throw my salad away and head in my destination.

* * *

**Arizonas POV**

I got paged to the pit to a 16 year old girl who was coughing up blood. There could be multiple illnesses that this young lady has and a big one is lung fibrosis or a chest infection so I order scans and now all I have to do is wait. It should only take a few hours until I'll have some answers for the young girl and her parents. I get pulled into another case with Bailey this case takes a merely half and hour until its handled and Bailey has gladly taken the follow up.

I make my way to get the scans for the girl I really would like to help her and see what's wrong and plus anything to keep my mind of Calliope until I'm alone in my apartment. I hear my name being called and the voice doesn't sound familiar to me at all. I don't even get a chance to turn my head when I'm being hit in the face with a bat or a paddle or some shit like that. I stumble and almost fall to the ground but I catch myself on the hospital bed grabbing my face. Before this person can get another hit on me nurses and doctors get a hold of them. I look up and of course Joanne's new psycho girlfriend just hit me in the face with a what the hell is that a frat boy paddle who hits someone with that.

"Stay the hell away from Joanne"

"What the fuck is your problem…" I say still clutching my face and I can tell I'm bleeding when I feel it running down my face. Great. Just Great.

"She's my girlfriend…..you don't get to sleep with her"

"What makes you think that I want to"

"She told me that you guys sleep together the other night"

"are you out of youre mind…..I haven't slept with Joanne since we've been together…."

"Fuck you….I don't believe you"

"I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not Joanne is lying to you…so if its anybody that needs to be hit with that" I say pointing at the paddle still in her hand "Its Joanne….she's psycho and apparently so are you"

The security finally arrives and takes her away she still is babbling something buts its complete nothing to me Joanne is psycho and so is her new girl whatever her name is. Actually I don't care what her name is I'm living in complete hell right now and Joanne I swear just came back to make my happy ever after a complete wreck. Remember to thank Joanne for all the good she does next time I see her I think to myself.

* * *

**Callies POV**

When I got paged I got paged to a little boy about 11 years old. At first I wanted to decline and get another orthopedic surgeon on it when I saw that it was a little kid assuming that Arizona would be showing her face but when she never did I went to work. This boy is one of the sweetest kids I've ever meant and his piercing blue eyes immediately remind me of Arizona and how much I miss her. I need to stop thinking about her so I talk to the little boy just to understand what happened. He feel off his bike and sprained his arm he's visiting his family up here. He came in with his mother and another much older woman who I'm assuming was the grandmother who have gone to the cafeteria and left just me and him. He sure does like to talk but he's a cute kid so we chit chat for just a while. He looks worried about something and I ask him what's wrong. He looks at me and smiles and he has dimples. I swear god is trying to make me miss Arizona more then I already do.

"Uhhh….Dr. Torres…do you know when my aunt is going to be coming"

"I'm sorry sweetheart I don't…." I say and his face immediately drops "so you like you're aunt huh"

"Yeah…she's like my favorite person but I don't get to see her that much…we came to visit her and I'm going to be so happy when I see her"

As soon as he says that the door to the room opens and Arizona comes walking through she looks like a complete mess and it looks like she is hurt. All I want to do is kiss her but is it wrong that it makes me feel better that she looks like hell. She doesn't look at me I don't even think she notices me there and all she says is.

"Daniel are you okay"


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE IS CHAPTER 10 IM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO WRITE I JUST CANT GET IT DOWN ITS TERRIBLE BECAUSE I WANT TO POST SO BAD AND IM HAVING DEFINITE WRITERS BLOCK WITH MY OTHER STORY AND I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THAT STORY AS WELL AND IT JUST SUCKS HAHA. ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Its just the hardest part of living**

**Callies POV**

Daniel Robbins, Arizona Robbins why didn't I put it together earlier. This must be her brothers son who she told me not to long ago that he had died in the war she never did tell me that she had a nephew though. I watch them intently while they talk well I mostly just watch Arizona and I can see that her face is definitely bleeding and I cant stop myself from wondering what happened.

"Daniel are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine just fell of my bike….what happened to you" He says with a huge smile on his face.

She touches the side of her face almost like she forgot she got hurt and then smiles back at him.

"Oh I fell off my bike too….what are you doing here"

"We came to visit you in Seattle"

She stops momentarily and she glances at me for just a moment finally realizing that I am there and she gives me a small smile and I want to smile back but I'm still mad at her so I don't.

"And when you say we you mean you and your mother right" she says with a slight panic.

"No grandma is here with us too"

She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. I'm assuming she doesn't want to see her mother.

"Can you guys act like you haven't seen me for like 10 minutes" She says addressing both of us.

"Sure as long as you come back" Daniel says still smiling she looks at me and I nod my head yes.

She starts to back up towards the door when it opens and her mother and her sister in law come in both with coffees in hand and a snack for Daniel. I can tell Arizona isn't thrilled when she shakes her head no and stares at the ceiling.

"Arizona what a surprise to see you since you haven't been answering my phone calls"

"I lost my phone…haven't had it for a week" She says turning around looking at her mother.

I know that line is a lie because she just texted me this morning telling me how much she loves me I never responded.

Her mother steps closer to her and grabs her face and turns Arizonas face so she can see the cut that is now turning black and blue.

"what in Gods name happened to your face"

I am curious as well because I know she definitely didn't fall off her bike. Arizona moves her mothers hand off her face and backs away just slightly.

"Nothing nothing it was an accident its all okay"

Her mother not pushing the subject notices me.

"Ahh Dr. Torres how's my grandson"

"He'll be just fine just sprained his arm should be healed right up in a couple of weeks" I say smiling and getting up to leave

"Goodbye Dr. Torres" Daniel says to me and I wave goodbye and leave the room.

* * *

**Arizonas POV**

I was watching Callie the whole time I stepped into the room well after I found out Daniel was alright. I never told Callie about him but he is pretty much my favorite kid. He reminds me so much of my brother and I'm so grateful that Julie got pregnant before he passed away. When I found out that my mother was also in town I knew that God was definitely trying to destroy me. One day me and Callie are telling each other that we love each other and then the next Joanne is back raising hell and lying about us sleeping together and then my mother comes into town. This is going to be great. Just Great. When Callie leaves the room I tell my mother, Julie and Daniel that I need to clean up my face. Which in reality I just want to talk to Callie. I still cant believe that I got hit in the face with a frat boy paddle I haven't had a chance to clean it up because a few minutes after the problem somebody told me that Daniel was here and I pretty much ran to his room. I leave the room and I go to the bathroom quickly to clean my face. I look in the mirror and damn she really did do a number on me it's a slight cut and it is turning black and blue all around my eye. That's just perfect my life really is going to hell at this moment. I leave the bathroom and I wonder around for just a moment until I see Callie turn the corner I quickly run after her. I catch up to her and grab her arm and pull her into an on call room. I just need to talk to her or if she doesn't want to talk I just need to be in her presence.

"what are you doing' she demands.

"I love you" Not what I wanted to say to her but it just came out.

"Stop saying that Arizona…we both know that you don't mean it" She says moving to the door but I stop her

"What do I have to do to make you believe me that I didn't cheat on you"

"Well we can't erase what I saw or my memory so probably nothing"

"I love you Calliope….and I know you love me and deep down I know you know I never cheated on you….look when I tell you that Joanne is psycho I mean it in every way possible….she lies…she manipulates to get what she wants"

"she sounds just like you" Callie says with anger in her voice

"oh please Callie if I was manipulating you we'd be fucking right now" I say in all honesty.

"What do you want Arizona…I have things to do"

There are a lot of things that I want but right now I just want her and I just want to kiss her and tell her that I love her and I want to see her smile.

"I want you Calliope"

Before I know what is happening Callie is slamming me up against the wall and assaulting my lips. Her tongue darts out and I grant her access. See I knew that she still wanted me too I know this will probably just be a random act of passion and then she'll start avoiding me again and still be mad at me but I really don't care she is everything that I want right now. She is everything that I want all the time. I grab her hair and pull her closer to me I want her as close as possible to me. She puts her hands on my hips and lets out a little moan letting me know that she is enjoying this as much as I am. I know that she is still mad at me when she bites my lip harder then normal and I wince in pain and I almost pull away but I miss this and I miss her. She doesn't let me touch her any where that I want too. She just keeps me up against the wall kissing me. I want to make love to her and let her know how much she means to me but I know she won't let me. I'm sick of this I'm sick of not being able to sleep with my girlfriend all because she thinks I cheated on her its ridiculous and I'm fed up. I pull away from her.

"Call-"

"Shut up" she says kissing me again

"No we're not doing this until you forgive me" I say as much as I didn't want to but I didn't do anything wrong in this relationship.

"Then I guess we're not doing this" she says stepping back from me.

"Seriously Callie do you really think I cheated on you"

"Its what I saw"

"And you saw wrong…I wouldn't do that to you"

Right as she is about to say something the door busts open damn I thought I locked it. April comes walking in looking slightly panicked.

"Dr. Robbins….I think you should see this"

"Can't this wait"

"No…..I don't think you want to wait for this"

I look over at Callie for a moment and she brushes past me and out the door

"Callie" I say and she doesn't turn around. I seriously am going to kill Joanne.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something"

"Oh now you ask" I say walking out of the room with Kepner. She has scans in her hand and I know who their for they're for the girl that I was taking care of this morning. We look at them.

"Is that what I think it is Kepner"

"Yeah I believe so"

What I am looking at is a x-ray of a skull and it has a huge tumor pushing against the brain.

"I thought you would want to be the first one to know" she says handing me the file. I look at it and then I do a double take this scan doesn't belong to the little girl it belongs to Daniel.

My day just keeps getting better and better.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST BUT IVE JUST BEEN BUSY AND WRITERS BLOCK BUT WITH A LITTLE BIT OF SUNSHINE AND KINGS OF LEON I WAS ABLE TO GET PASSED MY WRITERS BLOCK AND MY POSTS WILL BE MORE REGULAR LIKE BEFORE WHICH IS A PLUS FOR ALL OF YOU. OH AND FOR MY OTHER STORY THE PROTECTORS 2 IT WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW BECAUSE AN UPDATE FOR THAT STORY IS LONG OVER DUE. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOR STICKING AROUND EVEN THOUGH I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE. ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

**Chapter 11- The World Is Ugly**

**Arizonas POV**

"5 months….5 months you guys knew and you didn't think to tell me your daughter and sister in law and not to mention the fact that I'm a pediatric surgeon…which is clear that both of you forgot"

I say with anger in my voice. I know I probably shouldn't be yelling at my mother but I'm beyond mad they knew for five months about Danny's tumor and they didn't tell me.

"Arizona relax" My mother says

"No I will not relax….why didn't you tell me"

"Because we know how you get about Daniel and we didn't want to worry you but we came here to tell you and ask for your help" Julie says to me.

"It took you guys long enough and for that fact I might not even be able to help because of the amount of time you guys wasted"

"Its not like we didn't do anything Arizona…..we just didn't tell you"

"Which was clearly a mistake"

My mother pulls me out of the room and Julie follows.

"Arizona now you need to calm down we're sorry that we didn't tell you but its not like you answer your phone much anyways"

"Oh don't put this one me if anything happens to Daniel it will be because of you two…not because of me" I say a little to harshly and I immediately regret it because I know that it isn't anybodies fault when someone gets a tumor. I was a complete mess when Daniel died so if Daniel III dies I don't know what I'll do. I see the look on my sister in laws face and I know this is killing her as much as it is me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that…..I just wish you guys would of told me earlier"

Julie looks over at my mother

"Mary can you give me an Arizona a moment"

"Sure" She says walking back into the room with Daniel

"Arizona I know Daniel was your best friend and he was my best friend too and Danny is the only thing I have left of Daniel and he is my everything and I know it took a while to tell you but we're finally here because you guys have the top brain surgeon not to mention you but we've tried multiple things and it hasn't been working so we came here and I'm asking you to help and why wouldn't you Danny is your family" I can see a tear stream down her face and of course I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to Daniel and he gets the best but with Sheppard I know that he will I pull her into a hug.

"Danny means a lot to me too and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to him"

* * *

**Callies POV**

I don't know what to think about what Arizona says to me. I want to believe her so bad that she didn't cheat on me but I saw what I saw but who really knows what I saw. No No Callie don't start doubting yourself you saw what you saw and your sticking to your guns. I just miss her so much I miss falling asleep in her arms and her bubbly personality and her beautiful smile oh them damn dimples. Its been a day since we made out in the on call room. I know I shouldn't treat her like that but I cant help myself when I'm around her and she tells me that she wants me I think to myself and not to mention her family is in town.

I head to the attending office but I stop when I see Sheppard, Meredith with Arizona's nephew Daniel I do a once over in the room and I see her mom her sister in law and then I spot Arizona in the corner looking sad and slightly annoyed but mostly upset I start to walk in there but I stop when I spot Joanne in there of course she would be here which I find odd since Arizona didn't cheat on me with her so she says but yet she's here and Arizona hasn't texted me since yesterday.

I see Cristina standing at the nurses station looking on. I walk over to her.

"What's going on" I ask

"you haven't heard yet"

"heard what"

"Robbins nephew has a tumor pushing against his brain and its not looking good"

"Oh wow" I say looking back into the room. My poor baby I mean poor Arizona I think to myself.

"Yeah Robbins hasn't said one word the whole time she's just been standing in the corner…who's the people" She asks me

"Arizonas mother, Julie her sister in law and….Joanne her ex"

"Juicy" She says

"What are you talking about"

"The ex only reason why ex's show up is for sex she's probably going to take advantage of Arizonas mental state"

"Cristina" I cant believe she just said that out loud to me.

"What I'm just saying….gahh attitude" She says walking off.

I stare on for just a moment longer till I notice Arizona walk out of the room and head for the stairs I go to follow her but I stop when I see Joanne follow her. I want to follow them and eavesdrop just so I know what's going on but it doesn't matter anymore me and Arizona aren't together anymore and her business is her business.

Oh screw that I say heading in the direction they went. I open the door to the stairs and I don't see them but I can hear them talking which leads me to believe that they are a few stairs up. I stop not wanting them to see me.

"Oh come on Arizona you cant ignore the fact that you want to be with me"

"Where do you come up with this"

"You seriously wouldn't fuck me right now if I asked you"

God I really do hate this Joanne woman already.

"No three years was enough"

I don't know why but what Arizona says puts the biggest smile on my face.

"That's not the impression you were giving when you kissed me the other day"

"No No you kissed me not the other way around"

"Oh yeah right cause god forbid you cheated on that new slut of yours"

Did she really just call me a slut it takes everything in my power to not run up these stairs and beat her down and also to hug and kiss Arizona for not cheating on me and for not lying to me. I immediately start to feel bad for everything I've said and done to Arizona in the past week and she didn't do anything but I'm brought out of my thoughts when Arizona speaks up for me.

"Don't ever call her a slut because she is far from it and unlike you I don't cheat on her and I don't lie to her….and I never got to thank you for you're psycho girlfriend hitting me in the face…why did you tell her that we slept together that's not your style"

There is a bit of a silence before Joanne speaks

"I'm sorry Arizona for that I just felt her drifting away from me like you did when we were together and I thought what better way to make her want me then to make her jealous…..I didn't think she was going to go after you or anything and for that I'm sorry"

"Yeah" Is all I hear Arizona say.

* * *

**Arizonas POV**

I try to walk out to the other floor because I really need a smoke but Joanne just wont stop bother me.

"I really am sorry about Daniel I know he means a lot to you and he means a lot to me too"

How can she say that just because her and my mom get along and my mom let her stay in the room doesn't mean anything about Danny because I know she could care less.

"Don't say that to me….don't stand here and act like Dan means anything to you because we all know he doesn't just because my mom let you stay in the room doesn't mean that anybody likes you because we might have been together for three years but I'm not a big fan of yours….ever since you came here you've ruined my relationship and your crazy girl friend assaulted me and not to mention the fact that you're always around so if you don't might I would like you to just stand here and not follow me anymore"

And with that I walk away. When I know for sure that she isn't going to follow me I head to the roof. I pull out a cigarette and light it I know it's a bad habit but everything is just not very good right now and the one person that I want to be around right now isn't here she's off doing who knows what hating me still. I take a sit leaning my back against the wall. I sit there for awhile and think about Daniel my brother and how things would be different if he was here right now. I miss him all the time and if Danny dies it will be worse because I can see Danny growing up to be just like him and he was such a great man that it would be a shame if he didn't get to grow up because of some damn tumor. I take a drag of my cigarette and my phone vibrates letting me know I got a new message my heart skips a few beats thinking and hoping that it might be from Callie but I'm let down when its only from Julie.

_'Arizona where are you….moms wondering if you got lost'_

I send her back a message and say that I'm headed back. I finish off my cig and then I head back inside. I go back to Danny's room Derek and Meredith are still there running tests but I'm so happy when I see no sign of Joanne I stand next to my mother waiting for some word from Derek and Meredith.

"I thought you quit"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Mhmm sure you don't" she says smiling at me.

It only takes a few more minutes until Derek and Meredith start talking to us. Derek tells us that the tumor is pushing against his brain but it is having little to no effects on him which is very rare. They don't want to do surgery right away so they're going to keep him here for just a few days and watch him to see if anything changes in the few days and that's fine with me I love Daniel and the more I see of him the better but I'm still worried something bad is going to happen like it has been going so far

* * *

**Callies POV**

I got out of work a few hours ago and now I'm sitting in Joe's with Mark who is talking about I don't even know what because all I can think about is Arizona and how I need to see her and apologize for everything that happened but she hasn't texted me back when I texted her earlier which makes me think that she is ignoring me or just with her family and I don't want to ruin their time with her.

"Torres are you listening to me" Mark says waving his arm in my face.

"What of course"

"No you weren't you were thinking about Blondie…you found out she didn't cheat on you and you're still here why"

"She hasn't texted me back and I don't want to intrude on her time with her family''

"Why don't you just text Teddy and see if she knows where she's at"

"Why don't you text Teddy since you guys are such best friends now"

He just smirks at me because he knows what I'm talking about. I can tell that he likes her but I don't think he'll make a move he still drools over Lexie.

A few minutes later my phone goes off. I pick it up and I have a new message from Teddy. I guess Mark did text her for me.

_'hey Cal, Mark texted me and I don't see Arizona here so she probably went home and feel asleep or something she hasn't texted me back either so no worries you know how Arizona gets'_

I text back a quick thanks and I say bye to Mark I need to go to her place.

I'm over then in a few minutes I need to get my girl back. I knock on the door and I stand there for like 10 minutes and no answer I even call her name a few times but nothing. I decide that she isn't here and I head to the elevator I stop when the elevator opens and I see the beautiful blonde hair that I miss so much standing there. She looks up and she spots me.

"Calliope what are you doing here" she says so softly I can barely hear her.

I don't say anything I just walk up to her and kiss her with everything I have. She melts into my kiss and I know this is exactly where I need to be and want to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY I KNOW ITS TAKING ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT LATELY I HAVENT BEEN FEELING LIKE WRITING THE STORIES AND THEN BAM ALL OF A SUDDEN IT WAS WRITTEN LAST NIGHT. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I HATE IT WHEN I LIKE A STORY AND THEY NEVER UPDATE AND I DONT WANT TO DO THAT TO MY LOYAL READERS AKA YOU GUYS. WELL ANYWHOS I'M JUST GONNA LET YOU GUYS GET TO THE STORY AND I HOPE THAT I CAN UPDATE FASTER AND FASTER. THANKS FOR READING AND LIKE ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND HIGHLY WELCOMED. ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Go Hard**

I push her softly against the wall in the hallway and I never stop kissing her. Surprisingly she kisses me back pulling me closer to her. She eventually pulls back from me.

"What are you doing" she says trying to catch her breathe

"I'm kissing my girlfriend….that is if you still want me"

"Of course I still want you…..I haven't spend one day not wanting you"

I kiss her but she pulls back again.

"But what you did and the way you acted was cold and something I will never tolerate again"

"I know and I'm sorry I should of believed you when you told me nothing happened but I saw you two and you know how I get but I'll do anything to make it up to you"

"I think the real problem is the trust in our relationship…I know when you first meant me I wasn't the most trustworthy person but since I've been with you I never once thought about cheating on you so the next time we go out I'm gonna let girls flirt me with and possibly even touch my arm or something like that and your just not going to do anything and your not going to act crazy because you will trust that I wont do anything to hurt our relationship because I love you"

I don't necessarily like other women touching MY women but I'll do what I can to prove to Arizona that I trust her and am very sorry for the way I acted.

"As long as that night I get to take you home and do what I'm going to do to you tonight" I say with a sexy smirk on my face.

She just smiles at me and I know that's her form of a hell yes.

Before either one of us can say another word I slam her back up against the wall in a feverish kiss. Never pulling apart we manage to make it her door. She tries to grab her keys but is having no success.

"Baby" Arizona says pulling away but I lean in and kiss her again. She puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me back just slightly. "I have to open the door"

"It doesn't matter I'd take your right here right now"

She laughs a little and then quickly goes to work on opening the door. Within a few seconds the door is opened and slammed shut when Arizona is pushing me against it. I really missed her kiss the tingling sensation I get whenever our lips meet. Her tongue darts out and brushes against my lips I don't waste anytime and grant her access. Our hands are going everywhere feeling every inch of each other like its our first time again. I pull back for just a second to look into her eyes. Her blue eyes are so beautiful and I see her sparkle and love. I see so much love.

"I love you so much" I blurt out.

"I love you too…now shut up and kiss me Calliope"

I do as she says and I kiss her pushing her back until her back is against the bar. I trail my hands down her body stopping at her ass. I pick her up and she lets out a little gasp and I sit her down on the counter. I pull at the hem of her shirt and lift it over her head. I want her naked. I want all of her right here right now. I take her bra off and toss it across the room. My mouth immediately goes to her breast where I lick and suck. My hand goes to her other breast where I play with her nipple. Her heads goes back letting me know I'm doing something right. This gives me easy access to her neck this is her spot she'll let me do whatever I want when it involves her neck. I suck and I kiss all over her neck tracing a trail to her ear where I nibble at and she lets out a moan.

"I need you to touch me" is all she has to say to me before my hand goes down to her pants I quickly undo the button and the zipper and I stick my hand inside. I feel her wetness already and its such a turn on to know that I do this to her because she does the same to me. I stop just short of where she needs me the most. I look at her one more time and I give her a loving kiss. I pick her back up by her ass and I stumble to the bedroom with her in my arms pretty much knocking over everything but never dropping her and we never stopped kissing except for the few times we laughed at the amount of crap that I had knocked over. We finally make it to her bedroom and I throw her down crawling on top of her sexy body. I take her pants off and then her underwear. Her scent is unbelievable sexy and I can't believe that I didn't believe her and went a whole week without this and without her in my arms every night. I kiss her and its filled with passion.

"Why are you still clothed" Arizona says between kisses. I immediately start to undress my self in a hurried movement and Arizona helps. With in a few seconds all my clothes are off. I go back to kissing my beautiful girlfriend. I trail my fingers down to her wet centre and I know now isn't the time to tease her so I stick two fingers inside of her. She lets out a sexy moan and arches her hips forward telling me to go deeper. I thrust my fingers as deep as I can get them and I set a slow pace thrusting in and out. I thrust my fingers in her for a while and then I replace my fingers with my tongue. I spread her legs farther apart for more access and I dart my tongue in and out of her. I knows shes close when I feel her tighten. She eventually goes over the edge when I suck on her clit and her hands go into my hair pushing me deeper inside of her and her legs tighten around my head. She screams out my name and its almost enough to make me cum. I don't stop my actions until I know she is done riding out her orgasm. I kiss up her body and I hover over her , her eyes still closed. I kiss the cut by her eye.

"Remind me to kick whoever's ass did this to you"

"I missed you" She says to me smiling.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry I completely flew off the handle and I should of belie-"

I'm cut off when she rolls on top of me and straddles me her center touching mine.

"I guess you're just going to have to spend all night making it up to me"

I definitely will spend more then just tonight making it up to her.

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of Arizona screaming and thrashing around on the bed. It isn't a good scream. I look over at her and she is sweating. She must be having a bad dream. I immediately start to wake her because I don't like this it looks like a painful dream.

"Arizona…..Arizona" I say shaking her on the shoulder trying to wake her. "ARIZONA"

She immediately sits up and she is pale and sweaty. She looks around and then finally at me.

"Are you okay" she asks me

"I should be asking you that I think you were having a bad dream"

She lays back down and just stares at the ceiling. She doesn't say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it" I ask still looking at her.

"No I just want you to hold me" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. I scoot over to her and lay against her back. I stay awake until she falls asleep just to make sure she's okay. I know she'll talk to me when she's ready. I eventually drift off to sleep.

It couldnt have been more then twenty minutes after I fall asleep that I'm awoken by a knock on the door. I look at the clock and its 5 in the morning. Who would be knocking on Arizona's door at 5 in the morning. She stirs but doesn't wake up I guess I could go check who it is before they wake her up from there knocking and by the look of her I know she needs sleep. I slowly get off the bed and throw on a robe the only thing I can find. I walk into the hallway and I almost trip over the lamp that I knocked over earlier. I make it to the door and I open it in a haste to stop their damn knocking. I'm surprised by who it is and they seem to be just as surprised to see me as I am to see them.

"You must be Callie"

"And you must be the little bitch that goes around kissing peoples girlfriends"

"We'll we were together for three years I hope you understand"

I cant believe she just said that to me. She walks inside without even much of a oh yes please come in. I close the door.

"So where is you're girlfriend" she says putting girlfriend in air quotes it really does take everything in my body not to kick her ass right now.

"She's sleeping"

"Ahh I see….well I don't want to wake her I just wanted to come by and tell her that I'm leaving town and that I wanted to say goodbye"

"I'll be sure to let her know" I say going back to the door and opening it.

"I'm sure you will" She heads for the door but then stops and looks at me. "Can I ask you something Callie" I don't get to answer before she continues. "How long did it take for Arizona to say that she loved you"

"About a month"

"I don't know what she sees in you honestly you don't look that great to me but you must be something special she never told me that she loved me so congratulations"

And with that she walks out the door not looking back. I close the door not knowing what to think and head back to bed to my girlfriend where I should be.

* * *

**Arizonas POV**

I wake up with the light shining in on my face. I look over to Callie when I hear light snoring. Its so cute and I've missed her so much. The memories of last night come flooding over me and oh were they great memories. I smile to myself. I lean over and kiss Callie up and down starting from her neck and stopping on the tip of her nose.

"awe aren't you just a cutie kissing me on my nose"

I jump I don't know why though my plan was to wake her up but I didn't know I had succeed. I look down at her and her big brown chocolate eyes are looking up at me. She leans up and kisses me and then glances at the clock.

"we have to work soon baby"

"I know"

She looks over in the direction of the bathroom and then back at me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" she says to me

"Only if you're thinking about taking advantage of me in the shower….then yeah we might be on the same page" I say getting up and heading towards the bathroom I don't even have to look at her to know that she is following me. I let her take full advantage of me in shower and I know today is going to be a great day I can feel it now.

We head into work hand and hand once again because we are back together and thank god because I missed my girl being by my side everyday. We head to my nephews room together. I just want to stop by and check on him before I start rounds and Callie didn't want to leave my side. I walk into the room and my mother and sister in law are sleeping on the chairs in the room and Daniel is watching TV.

"Aunt Arizona and Dr. Torres…what are you guys doing here"

"Just wanted to come by and see you kiddo see how you're doing"

"I'm doing alright I feel pretty good I just want to leave it's so boring here"

"Yeah it should be only a few days till you get to go home if nothing happens"

"So when they let me out can I come stay with you for awhile I've missed you"

"I've missed you too but I don't know you'd have to ask your mom"

"Sounds good to me" She mumbles I guess we woke her up. I look over to my mother and she as well is awake. I love my mother but I know her and she is going to ask Callie all sorts of questions about us.

"Ahh Arizona you can't say hello to your mother"

"Hi mom"

"ahh and Dr. Torres what a pleasant surprise to see you this morning…are you here to check up on Daniel"

Callie starts to answer but I answer for her.

"No mom Calliopes with me"

"Calliope….Callie Torres…Oh you're the Callie Torres that Arizona hasn't stopped talking about since we got here"

Callie just looks over at me and smiles and then my mother takes her into a hug.

"Its so nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins"

"And the same to you"

Oh well this is nice. My mom apparently likes her and I'm sure everybody else in my family will also. My mom starts a conversation with Callie about something. Yep definitely going to be a good day. I head for chair to sit down and talk a little more with my nephew when he starts talking to his mother. Then all of a sudden his eyes roll back in his head and he starts seizing. Me and Callie switch into doctor mood and I call for someone to page Sheppard. When the nurses arrive and push me back my mind goes completely black and all I can remember is Julie's panicked screams. I guess I spoke too soon when I said it was going to be a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

Callies POV

Its been 10 days since Daniel had a seizure. It was almost 2 days of surgery trying to save him all with no prevail. Its been 3 days since his funeral. Ive never seen Arizona so miserable and for the third night in a row i wake up to a empty bed. Knowing exactly where to find her i crawl out of our bed and head to the living room. Shes sitting on the couch in a tshirt and jeans taking shot after shot. It hurts my heart to see her like this and not be able to do anything and whats even worse is she doesnt talk to me anymore.

"Arizona...are you coming to bed?"

She turns around and looks at me. Her eyes red from what i can assume is from crying.

"Go back to bed ill be in a few"

"Its 3 in the morning babe" i say softly

"I said id be in fuck callie..go back to bed"

I know shes angry that Daniel is no longer here and that she needs time so i go back to bed not wanting to upset her further. About 2 hours later i feel her crawl into bed she doesnt scoot closer to me like she use to. Instead she faces away from me leaving space between us. I let a tear fall.

"So hows blondie doing" Marks asks me taking a sip of his beer.

"Horrible...miserable...terrible...take your pick...I've never seen her like this and I dont know what to do to help her...its like everything I do or say makes her more upset...Im surprised she even agreed to come out tonight"

"Things will get better" He says placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "And speaking of the devil her she comes" He gets up and takes his leave to our booth.

I turn around and see the love of my life looking as miserable as she usually does. I know she sees me but her eyes dont meet mine just like usual.

"Hey babe" I say going to give her a kiss but she pulls away also like usual.

"Hey...Joe...Jack and coke"

"You got it"

She sits down next to me never saying a word so i speak first.

"How was work"

Owen tried to give her however long she needed off but she refused.

"The same as usual..." she says shortly taking a sip of her drink. " where is everybody"

She spots Mark at the booth and gets up to head over. I gently grab her arm before she can go.

"Arizona"

"Callie...no...not now"

I let go of her arm and let her go. I take a shot and also take my leave to the booth. Its going to be a long night.

About 3 hours later and about gosh I cant even remember how many drinks everybody is laughing and having a good time. Even Arizona is smiling amd laughing just like old times. I missed this seeing her happy. Noticing I need a refill I head back up to the bar.

"You come her often" a beautiful women says to me.

"Actually yes...maybe to often" i say jokingly.

We start to talk a little bit back and forth and to be honest she is very beautiful. Maybe because I've had to much to drink that I dont notice her standing very close to me and maybe because I've had to much to drink that I dont brush off her hand when she puts it on my arm. What i do notice is my girlfriend pushing this woman away from me and punching this women in the face.

"Hell yeah a girl fight" a drunken man slurs.

With that Im brought out of my daze and I immediately sober up and pull Arizona away from this woman and push her out of Joes.

"What the hell was that Arizona"

"Oh i could ask you the same thing"

"Oh god arizona not this again...we where just talking...i mean at least somebody wants to show me some attention"

I immediately regret saying that once it leaves my lips.

"Oh I'm sorry Callie i didnt know its all about you...let me just forget that my nephew just died"

"You know thats not what i meant...talk to me Arizona...let me know whats going on with you...let me in cause right now your just pushing me away...and if thats what you want then let me know now"

Im defeated she wont let me in even when i try and if she doesnt want me around then what am i suppose to do.

We stand outside in complete silence for a few minutes before arizona speaks.

"Can we just go home...please"

Arizonas POV

Its been at least five days since the little incident at Joes happened. I dont know what happened to me or what made me go completely ape shit on that woman that was touching my Calliope. I know its all the angry from Daniel being taken away from me. Now i have nothing left of Tim and it breaks my heart everyday. I dont know how long its gonna take for things to get better but right now the only answer i can come up with is never. I havent touched Callie since his death. I can barely even kiss her or look her in the eyes. Its not because I dont love her, I love her so much its just that im becoming a monster. I have all this rage inside of me I dont want her seeing me so apart and I feel like at any second I could snap out and I dont want it to be on her so Im keeping my distance even if she doesnt like it.

Im sitting at my apartment completely bored out of my mind and a bottle of jack downed. I feel my phone vibrate on the coffee table and hope its from Callie. Even though Im being an asshole still doesnt mean I dont want my girl to text me. I open it and Im slightly dissappointed its not from Callie, instead its from a woman i use to sleep with on the regular Nina.

'You seem so upset lately why dont you come over and let me make you happy'

Before I know what I'm doing I'm at her place. I knock on the door and she opens it in her birthday suit.

"I was hoping it was you" she says with a smile on her face and I walk in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the long long long wait. Ive been exteremly busy with life you all know the deal. Oh and my computer broke so Im writing these chapters from my phone which takes much longer to type then on a computer i feel. Well anyways thanks to all of you for sticking around and waiting on my slow ass. Also if any of you guys read my other story the protectors 2 i will be updating that very soon. I will try my best to update more frequently now. Reviews are loved. Much love. Enjoy.**

Callies POV

I'm making dinner when Arizona comes walking into our apartment looking...well looking more disheveled then she usual does. I still havent forgotten about Joes but I'm letting it slide because of Daniel. I know she needs her time and apparently lots and lots of space.

"Hey babe...where have you been?"

I look up from cooking and I see Arizona hasnt moved from the closed apartment door.

"Whats wrong?" I ask with honest concern.

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Instead she walks up to me she places her hands on my hips and pulls me closer and she gives me the most passionate kiss ever. She pulls back and my head is still spinning. Thats the first time shes kissed me since Daniel and god Ive missed it. I open my eyes when Arizonas hands leave my hips and she steps back away from me. No not again just when she just kissed me not when i thought she was coming around even if for a second.

"Callie...please let me speak before you talk okay"

"Okay" I say in hopes that shes finally opening up to me.

"I did something extremely stupid and...and"

"Hey...hey whatever you did well work through it together...its okay baby tell me"

"I went to another womans house today...with the intention... to sleep with her"

Did i just hear that right did she really just think what i think she said before I can say anything or even realize what I'm doing I slap Arizona right across the face.

"Im sorr-"

She puts her hand up cutting me off telling me to shut up physically.

"Dont be sorry...i...i...i definitely deserved that but Calliope..."

"yes you defintely did deserve that arizona...you dont deserve me...im here for you 24/7 let you embarrass me in front of all of our friends and coworkers...you wont touch me or barely look at me...but youll go fuck some whore behind my back...and what exactly where you expecting to say to me when you came in here 'oh callie baby im sorry but i cheated on you with some skank' no I cant do this anymore...if you wanna fuck around then your free to now...i really tried to be there for you with Daniel and everything but your just pushing me away"

I grab my jacket and head open the door but Arizona closes it and steps infront of me.

"Callie...I didnt cheat on you...yes i went over there and she let me in but all I could see was your face...your beautiful face...she tried to kiss me but i pushed her away and left...im so sorry I honestly am so fucking sorry...I dont know whats going on with me Calliope...Im so fucking lost...Daniel was the last piece of Tim I had left and now I dont even have that...he wasnt suppose to die...why did he have to die...he wasnt supppse to die...he was suppose to live till 100 hell past 100..."

The tears start to fall from Arizonas eyes and as much as Im so pissed for what she did but Im extremely relieved she didnt cheat on me but my trust for her is almost nonexistent but i love her and i pull her in for a hug trying to comfort her.

"I'm an idiot"

"Yes yes you are" i say and she lets out a slight chuckle.

"I need you calliope...i love you so much and I'm so sorry for what Ive been doing to you...I need you..."

"I'm here...I'm here"

God this woman really is gonna drive me completely crazy but Id still say shes worth it.

Arizonas POV

After crying my eyes out for almost the whole night and Callie just holding me I wake up with the light shining through the window. I look over and see Calliope my love. Shes so beautiful and great how could i have been so stupid then to even think about cheating on her. I know first hand she is the only woman that could even make me feel amazing sexually or in any way. I know shes pissed beyond pissed and I've probably lost all her trust but I need her in my life. Shes my everything even if I havent been acting like it recently.

I turn over and face towards her I just stare at her casually placing a kiss on her temple then one on her cheek and then her jaw then on her neck.

"Sucking up so early"

"What better time then now" I say jokingly. She doesnt even crack a smile I know shes pissed. "I'm sorry for everything for being an idiot...Im letting you know now that what happned yesterday is never going to happen again...i swear on everything and I know Ive lost all of your trust but I'm willing to spend everyday making it up to you...I love you so much that it hurts sometimes and I want nobody else but you" i say every word looking her in the eyes. I'm not lying about anything and I need her to know that.

"You can start making it up to me...right now" she says pulling me on top of her while she kisses me.

I love this woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**See i promised i would update more often now and oh what is this an update. Hehe. Im honestly at a lose for words right now so please just read read reread and review cus they make me happy. Much love. Enjoy.**

Arizonas POV

About a month ago from today I almost lost Callie because of my stupidity. Ive lost her trust that I know but Ive been spending everyday making it up to her. I let her know where Im at and what Im doing most of the time except when were both at the hospital which is pretty much all the time. Im standing at the nurses station finishing up my paperwork and excited to go home to my waiting and loving girlfriend when I get a 911. I immediately head to the Peds wing to find out whats going on with these little kids. Im happily surprised when I see my favorite patient Ingrid. Shes here almost at least once a month and as ridiculious as I think it is that she has no proper family yet I highly enjoy her company. Ingrid is such an angel and probably the sweetiest little girl Ive ever ment. I step into the room and like i expected only Ingrid and a nurse are there.

"Whats going on" i ask

"She wanted to see you and she wouldnt leave till she did so" the nurse answers

I nod my head letting the nurse know it is safe for her to leave now. She takes her leave and I walk over to Ingrid who looks completely fine and dressed in her usual attire jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. She looks upset.

"Whats going on Ingrid"

"Look Im real sorry I had you paged, I was gonna get but they told me she had off."

"Its fine whats going on, who brought you here"

"I ran away"

"You ran away?" I say in pure shock

"Yeah I hate it at foster care...I hate it arizona...you and Callie are the only people I like you guys care about me...youre the only ones...which brings me to my question are you and and item cus i hear things around here"

I can barely understand whats shes saying because shes speaking so fast.

"Woah woah woah Ingrid slow down...just slow down...you ran away from foster care and came here to ask me if me and Calliope are dating?"

"Well no...I mean you kinda just answered my question cus I know nobody calls her Calliope...I...I really just wanted to ask if you would adopt me"

Im in shock I dont know what to say to her. I cant adopt her I mean its not that I wouldnt love to but I just cant right now.

"Ingrid you know I cant-"

"No dont say no...please" she says covering her ears not wanted to hear me let her down. Shes an adorable girl. I take her hands away from her ears and place them on her lap. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I check it seeing its an new message from my girl asking me where I'm at I send her a quick message back saying Ill be home in a few minutes.

"That was from wasnt it" Ingrid asks when I dont answer she continues. " I can tell it was from her with that big smile you got on your face"

"Look I should get you back to your home...because I have to go home now"

"NO!...please dont make me go back there to that hell" Shes up out of the bed and hanging on to me for dear life almost in tears. "Please...just let me stay with you tonight...just one night away from there I promise Ill be good...I promise...please"

She looks at me pleading and I cant say no who could?

"Okay...just for tonight but tomorrow youre going back"

"Thank you"

I hope Callie wont mind a 10 year old visitor tonight.

Callies POV

Its been well over an hour since Arizona got off work and shes still not home. Im alittle more then worried that she isnt home yet. Its been a month since Arizona opened up to me about everything and told me that she almost cheated on me. I lost my trust for her but shes making it up to me and shes back to her old self mostly she tells me about her days and lets me know every detail. We make love almost everynight just like we use to. I look at the clock again another 10 minutes have passed by where is she? Im sucked back into the movie Im watching when I hear Arizona come in.

"Hey baby" she says walking over to me and placing an upside down kiss on my forehead.

"Hey you...what happened to you you were suppose to be home an hour ago" I say turning around on the couch grabbing the lapels on her jacket and pulling her in for a searing kiss.

"Oh yeah...I got a 911...and we need to talk...about something..." she says in between kisses.

Oh boy nothing good ever comes with we need to talk and frankly talking is far from my mind.

"Sure shoot" I say snaking my hand down her pants slightly grazing over her most sensitive area and Arizona lets out the most sexiest moan, which turns me on more.

"Uh Calliope..." She starts but stops when I start sucking on her neck and she lets out another sexy moan.

"God baby I wanna do nothing more then to continue what were doing right now...but...we really need to talk" she says taking my hand out of her pants and pulling me back slightly.

"Whats going on" I say concerned.

"Uh how do I say this...um my 911 tonight was Ingrid"

"She got hurt again" I ask

That poor girl always at the hospital.

"Uh no not exactly...actually shes fine in perfect health infact shes so fine shes...standing outside our door right now"

"What"

Im more then confused now. Shes in foster care how could she be at our door right now. That would mean two things. One Arizona adopted her which that is something I would definitely know about or two she ran away.

"She ran away" I ask piecing everything together.

"Yes and she begged me to not take her back there practically crying in my arms and...and I couldnt say no...so is this okay shes only gonna stay tonight and then Im taking her back tomorrow"

I dont answer Arizona I just walk over to the door and open it seeing such an adorable girl.

"Come in"

I barely get the words out before she comes plowing into me almost taking me down giving me the biggest hug ever and when I look down at her she is wearing the biggest smile.


	16. Chapter 16

I know its been well over a year since I updated but honestly I wasn't really invested in this story and as I was writing this chapter to update because I told you all I would I just couldn't get into it so I decided after this chapter I would be doing a 180 on this story. Don't worry it will still have the same storyline just a little different. I haven't started writing the next chapter but I will post it as soon as I do and I promise it won't be another year since I update I just hope that you guys are still with me on this. So on that note please read reread and review oh and go check out my other story TP2. Enjoy!

* * *

Not What You Think

Chapter 16

Arizona's POV

It was pretty amazing to have Callie just agree to let Ingrid stay. I was ready to churn out all the reasons why she had to stay the night, but seeing Ingrid hug Callie and both of them wearing the biggest smiles it was the cutiest thing I ever did see.

They have literally been talking all night and for the past hour have been giggling like little school girls lots and lots of giggling. I glance a look at the clock and its alittle past eleven and I'm completly beat. I make my way over to the couch which these two ladies are currently occupying and I speak.

"Ladies I really hate to break up the party but its getting pretty late...Ingrid you should be getting to bed yes?"

"NOOOOOOOO I don't wanna"

"Yeah mom we don't wanna" Callie chimes in pouting.

"Pouting will get you nowhere with me ladies" Lie it will get you everywhere.

"Fine...fine we are going" Callie says standing and Ingrid follows suit. "Ingrid why don't you go get cleaned up while me and Arizona find something for you to sleep in"

Ingrid does as shes told and heads to the bathroom, while I follow Callie to our bedroom.

"So did you call them and let them know shes here with us and safe?" She questions while pulling out the largest t-shirt she can find.

"Yeah of course I did...they were alittle surprised and angry at first but I talked them down and they said she can stay till tomorrow then she has to go back" I can tell that she's upset even though I know she won't admit it.

Before I can say another word Ingrid comes barreling in. Shes such a lovely happy child even after all she's been through.

"Okay I'm all cleaned up" She says in a sing-songy voice.

"Here you go sweetheart...go change into that and we'll be in in a moment"

"Okay" She replies and happily goes to change.

I watch Ingrid leave then turn back to Callie.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine babe...just things on my mind"

I open my mouth to speak but she brushes past me and heads to the spare room we have and is also the room Ingrid will be occupying for tonight. I sigh then make my way to the spare room maybe having her stay wasn't the best idea.

When I get to the bedroom I see Callie standing over Ingrids bed tucking her in the cutiest thing really I don't know I think I could get used to this. I squash that thought before it goes anywhere and I lean up against the frame of the door.

"So Ingrid, Arizona called your foster parents and we are gonna take you home tomorrow okay?"

"NO I don't want to this isnt fair"

"Hey we said just one night Ingrid you knew that" I chime in

"I know but why can't we just spend the day together tomorrow.

"I have to work Ingrid and so does Calliope"

"Actually I have off tomorrow remember"

I look to Callie and give her the look that says shut up but all she does is shrug back.

"You guys don't like me just like everyone else"

"No...No sweetheart thats not it at all" Callie says placing a soothing hand on Ingrids arm

I see Ingrids lip quiver and I know she's gonna lose it and then Callie will lose it and then I'll feel like a jackass for making them both cry and then I'll cry and it will just be one big cry fest and that I do not need.

"Fine...I will call you're foster parents in the morning and ask them if we can keep you for the day but thats it"

Ingrid jumps out of bed and over to me faster then the speed of lightning and gives me the biggest squeeze.

"Oh my god thank you so much you guys are really the best"

After we get Ingrid settled again we head to bed ourselves. Callie remains pretty much quiet for the rest of the night worrying me but snuggles up close to me when we crawl into bed letting me know its okay and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Callie's POV

So last night was pretty fun getting to hang out with Ingrid shes a cute little thing I could definitely get use to her being around but I know its not what me and Arizona need right now not with everything that went on a couple months ago but still it doesnt hurt to have dreams. Me and Ingrid made some amazing breakfast this morning. Pancakes...waffles...french toast...bacon...sausage and some eggs and lets not forget Orange juice and coffee. Man can this little girl put it away. It's only a little pasted one and Arizona comes walking through the door she somehow managed to have no surgeries today and got to come home early, so we could all spend time together today. I have a few thoughts up my sleeve.

"Arizona you're home are you guys ready for todays adventures?" I question them both and they look confused.

"Well I'm totally ready...lets gooooo" Ingrid announces.

We all pack into the car and we head out we spend all day shopping. Me and Arizona buy Ingrid some new clothes and she looks great. We spend time dressing up in all types of cute dresses while Arizona just watches on and says yes everytime we ask if we look good. We shop literally all day long and I know Ingrid is really enjoying herself but after awhile she is going to have to go home and I don't want her too.

It eventually becomes time for me and Arizona to take Ingrid home and she has fallen asleep in the car from todays adventures and excitement. I take Arizonas hand into mine. She looks over at me and smiles. Already knowing what I'm thinking she speaks.

"Callie we just can't...we just aren't in that place yet to be taking care of a child."

"I know Arizona just look at her though she's precious...I'm just saying lets just think about it. We could foster her for now and then if we feel like its a good fit then maybe we can talk about adopting her"

"Baby look I love you're passion about this really but we are surgeons when will we ever have time to take care of her"

"We'll make time Arizona" I plead. Before I can finish this conversation we arrive at our destination. I get out and wake Ingrid up while Arizona heads to the house. She knocks on the door and a elderly woman opens the door.

"Oh Ingrid I was so worried about you...now get inside here and thank these kind doctors who were nice enough to watch you're rotten behind" She says tugging Ingrid by the collar of her shirt. I don't like what I just heard and witnessed and I glance at Arizona who I can tell doesn't like it either.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her and watching her I know she can be a big hassle most of the time an obnoxious annoyance" The elder lady spats.

I open my mouth to say something but Arizona beats me too it

"No actaully she wasn't a hassle at all she was a pleasure and she is more then welcome to come spend time with us whenever she'd like" Arizona says a little bit louder then normal but I know she wanted Ingrid to hear what she said as well.

"Right sure...we'll you folks have a lovely night thanks again"

She closes the door on our faces and I just look at Arizona both of us thinking the same thing. I think maybe it's time we really talk about this.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Authors Note:**

Now like I said this story would be changing a tad bit I personally like the changes and I hope that you guys will too. This chapter you will finally find out what Arizona's BIG secret is. Will her and Callie be able to make it through I guess you all will just have to read to find out. On another note I know nothing about nothing I simply just write what comes into my crazed mind sometimes its stupid but other times its a fun little ride and I hope after this chapter you will still go on this ride with me. Well anyways enough of me go read reread and review let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

Not What You Think

Chapter 17

ARIZONAS POV

"It's been a week since we had Ingrid and and I can't get Callie to stop talking about her. I mean it's not like I don't want to help I do...I mean she's such a cute kid...how could I not...but I just can't" I say to Teddy while sipping my coffee and walking down the hallway of the hospital.

"Then just tell her..."

I hear Teddy talking but something else is calling to me and saying my name 'Arizona' and I know now its time.

"You know what you're right Teddy I will talk to her"

"Well good then you two are good for each other and I don't want to see you mess it up again because you're too bullheaded to talk about you're feelings"

"Ouch...who says I'm gonna mess it up...who says we are gonna mess this up Teds...have some faith" I say faking hurt.

"Have some faith about what" Callie chimes in walking up to us while we reach the nurses station.

"I was just telling Ari-" Teddy starts but stops when I cut her off

"She was just saying have alittle faith in the interns...she secretly loves them" I say and Teddy just looks at me with a disgusted face.

"Oh...well that's good Teddy...have some faith...oh and baby...are you busy right now" She says with a smirk on her face and I know what that means sexy time and just as I'm about to answer my smoking hot girlfriend I hear it again 'Arizona'

"Actually I have...to...go...take care of something...but I'll definitely be free...later...much later" I say backing up and then speeding off.

Once I'm away from Callie and Teddy I slow my pace and find the nearest on call room. I open the door and walk in thankfully its unoccupied and I lock the door behind me just incase. I don't want anyone walking in on this conversation I'm about to have I'm pretty sure it's not going to go well. I lean up against the wall crossing my arms and I look up towards the ceiling.

"I'm alone now" I say with annoyance.

In less then a second she appears . She is incredibly beautiful but most of them are. Her white long dress fits her so well and if I was anyone else I would be dumb founded by her beauty but I'm use to it by now.

"You know it's rather annoying when you guys call for me when I'm talking"

"We've been calling for you over a month now...you can't keep avoiding us"

"Oh you didn't hear I'm not working for you any longer..."

"You know that's not how this works Arizona"

"Well since you guys decided it was the best to take Danny...I don't care how this works"

"Yes you need to come up with me and talk to them...we have many things to talk about...like you and Calliope"

"NO you don't get to call her that...and no I'm not coming up with you...not now...not ever...and you can tell them that which I'm sure they are hearing this conversation anyways...so I'll tell them" I look up to the ceiling. "You hear that I'm not coming up there anymore and you can't make me" I say feeling satisfied but the next thing I know she puts her hand on mine and in an instant we are both gone. We end up in an abandoned warehouse we honestly could be in anywhere right now we could be in Tokyo fo all I know but seriously this is the best they could do. When we get there I drop to my knees I hate when they do that shimmer me to another place I haven't done it in awhile and the dizziness overwhelmes but eventually goes away.

"I hate when you do that" I shout getting back up on my feet. I see all of them and I know I'm definitly in some deep trouble they only all come out if something major is about to happen.

"Arizona...you wised up and decided to come...that's wonderful" He says condescendingly

"You know that's not the case and you know what I find you're tone offly condescending"

"Please Arizona sit down...we have a lot to discuss"

"No we have nothing to discu-" I start to say but his voices overpowers all my thoughts

'Arizona have a seat and relax' He tells my mind and I do what he says. It takes me a second to gain my own mind back.

"I hate when you do that Malcolm...now what do you guys want...because you know I have children to get back to...lifes to save"

"It took some time but he found out about you and the human"

"I don't care...what he knows about" I look up "You hear me I don't care what you know about"

"Arizona please...lets discuss...he sent us down here to talk to you"

"No we can discuss when we can go back in time and keep Danny alive...but until that time I have nothing to discuss with any of you"

"You know we can't do that...now does you're human know about your secret"

"No she doesn't but she's going to"

"she is a human and this is not allowed...we hid it for awhile but now it has come to light with the others and they are not fond of this behavior Arizona"

"What behavior I'm in love with a human...we like love we want it to happen...and now you're gonna sit here and tell me I can't love someone because she is a human..but what are you going to do exactly send me away like before...but you can't can you because what I was sent here for hasn't been finished yet...honestly it's barely even begun...you want to give me a hard time about falling for a human yet you forget that I'm a human as well"

"You're not just a human Arizona you're so much more then that"

"I know...I know...I'm one of the choosen...one of the few...whatever...I don't want to be this anymore...why do you think I've been avoiding you since I got to Seattle...because I'm tired of everyone of you watching over me...and telling me to stop something good but where were you when Danny died or where were you guys when Joannes crazy girlfriend hit me with a frat boy paddle...what if I died and you guys would of what...just sat up in the sky and watched me..."

"we want to protect you...and you are being distracted by not only your human but by the emotions you feel for her its becoming known by involving yourself into Ingrids affairs you were sent here to watch over her not be her parent...nobody must find out about you or there will be consequences"

"You don't think I don't know that...I'm tired of listening to this I'm leaving"

I feel Malcolm try to take over my mind again but a wave of my hand and I block him out. It's very difficult but I've managed to do it before me and him have never gotten along. Before any of them can stop me I shimmer the hell out of there. I shimmer to the bathroom in my apartment. Before I even get a second to catch a breathe I hear the shimmer behind me and I know she followed me.

"You know it's not nice to follow people"

"Arizona don't ignore Malcolm he's trying to help you...we all are"

"Look I've known you my whole life ever since I was a little baby and I trust you I do but I don't want to hear it anymore I just want to spend a night with the woman I love without hearing you guys calling for me every second...if you want me to break it off I will..."

"No you won't...you love her I know how it feels to fall for a human...I've been there"

I finally turn around to face her.

"Then help me...I can still protect the children...I can still watch over Ingrid and be with Calliope I promise...I just need you to let him know that...I need one of you on my side"

"I am on your side...always have been and always will and I'll talk to them all of them...and tonight I will make sure that nobody is watching you that way you can talk to her...tell her everything you've been holding back and I will take care of everything else...and please check in every once in awhile there are tons of people on this planet and I don't have much time to track you down all the time"

She just finishes her sentence and I know she's about to shimmer but before she can the bathroom door opens and in walks my women and the look on her face is pure panic and I know exactly what her mind just jumped to but before I can say anything she's out of the bathroom. I take one last look at Sia before she shimmers off then I book it after Callie.

"Wait no baby wait...it's not what you think I promise" I say grabbing her by the elbow and turning her around facing me. "Now just calm down and listen to me"

"Who...who was that...are you cheating on me again"

"NO...baby...NO...you don't trust me...trust me I don't want to hurt you at all...if you trust me you'll let me talk..."

When she doesn't say anything I bring her over to the couch and sit her down.

"Look baby there are a lot of things I've been wanting to tell you and I wasn't allowed to tell you but someone is watching out for me tonight and I want to tell you everything"

"Tell me what Arizona what's going on"

"Please don't freak out just promise me that you're not going to freak out"

"You asking me not to freak out is making me freak out Arizona"

"Promise me" I plead

"Okay I promise"

"So I know how much you love Ingrid and I do too but I can't do anything about it to help her...and it's not because I don't want to it's just because I'm not allowed to interfere with her life"

"I know Arizona because you are her doctor I understand that"

"No it's not just because I'm her doctor its because...it's because...I'm an angel"

We sit in silence for a second until Callie breaks the silence with her laughter.

"Yeah...Arizona...you're an angel...good one" She gets out in between laughs

"Callie...Calliope I'm serious...I'm an angel"

The more I say it the more she just thinks it's a joke and honestly I wish it was then it wouldn't be so damn hard to tell her.

"Callie seriously I'll prove it to you"

"Yeah Arizona prove it to me what are you gonna do grow some wings and fly away...I've seen you naked Arizona and I know for a fact that you don't have win-"

I stand up and shimmer to the kitchen. Callie turns around to find me and her eyes are wide open and she's stopped laughing now.

"How...how...did you do that"

"I told you I'm an angel" I say while I shimmer back in front of her. I take a seat on the coffee table and I see her back away just slightly.

"What do you mean you're an angel...how is this possible...this isn't real...this is just some joke you're playing on me...I don't understand how this is possible"

"It is possible...and it is real...and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...but I wasn't allowed...Honestly I'm not even allowed to be involved with a human."

She looks completely confused and even scared alittle bit. I need to explain everything to her.

"Calliope...are you okay"

"Who was that woman in the bathroom with you...she's probably still in the bathroom"

Before I can tell her she's not in the bathroom Callie is up and in the bathroom.

"She's not here Calliope...she's just like me she watches over me...she's my boss essentially"

I can sense her confusion and I want to help her understand.

"Wait...if you're an angel...doesn't that mean that you're dead...oh god I'm dating a dead woman"

"No...I'm not dead I was born as an angel...it doesn't happen very often but it does happen...so I'm not dead I'm very much alive"

"I'm so confused Arizona" She says walking out of the bathroom and taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I know baby...but let me explain everything to you...I was born half angel half human which means that I'm just like you in a way but I also have a few powers...like I can shimmer from place to place but I don't often...I was sent to Seattle to watch over the children hence a Peds surgeon but I really did go to school to be a surgeon...I didn't mean to fall in love with you but I did everytime we touched I felt a spark with you one that I've never felt before...I've been avoiding them they took Danny away from me and I was done with them...but now they've sent me Ingrid to test me again...I'm not allowed to interfere with her life because it could potenital change the course of her life...you see Ingrid is like me she just doesn't know it yet."

Callie just sits in silence trying to take everything in. Please don't freak out please tell me everything is okay and stay with me.

"I need some time to think about all this...you kind of just threw this at me out of nowhere...it's like I knew everything about you and then BAM you do a three sixty and totally change everything I thought I knew...about you...about us...and I just need some time...I mean it's not everyday you find out that you're dating an angel...something that I didn't even know really existed...I just need some time"

She says getting up and walking out of the bedroom I follow her but before I can say anything else she is out the door of my apartment. I guess nothing is what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**My Notes:**

**Well here it is guys the next installment of Not What You Think. I changed the point of view a smidge I thought it would work out better for this story. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for the following me and this story and for favoring it and also for the wonderful reviews. So go please read, reread and review. You all are lovely. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Not What You Think**

**Chapter 18**

Although it had only been a handful of days well techinically three whole days and exactly fourty-five minutes since Arizona had last seen Callie it was waring her thin. She missed her like desperately missed her. She had finally dropped her guard and told Callie everything, well mostly everything about herself. That she was a living angel and possesed some special abilities, although she hadn't been able to devulge on said abilities she just hoped Callie would speak to her again. I mean it's not like she worshipped the devil or was a minion for him, no she was a freaking angel for crying out loud, she was good, she was a godsend.

She was giving Callie time and space to digest everything like she had asked but still everyday she woke up wanting no praying that Callie would understand and come back to her. Yet everyday she would find Callie avoiding her like the plauge and that is why Arizona was currently looking at the surgical board trying to memorize Callie's schedule so hopefully they would "accidently" end up on the same floor and in the same hallway together. Arizona had actually managed to do this the day after Callie had quickly left Arizona's apartment but Callie had been distant and only said a measely hey before heading on her way. Today though she had a plan she would find Callie drag her into an on-call room and they would talk everything out and then they would have lots of hot makeup sex well that's what her plan contained at least.

"Soooo...scoping out Torres schedule again I see...so not creepy Arizona...here" Teddy says bringing Arizona out of her thoughts and handing her a coffee which Arizona gratefully accepts taking a sip.

"Hey we are bound to run into each other sometime...I'm just uping the chances"

"Just give her some space and I'm sure whatever you two are fighting about will pass...you can't keep trying to push her she'll let you know when she's ready to talk"

"Wow Teddy...you're my best friend you're suppose to be on my side...you shouldn't be saying give her space you should be saying go after her...talk to her...make her see reason"

"Well if you had actually filled me in on what you guys were fighting about maybe I would be more supportive..." Teddy says simply shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her coffee.

The beeping of Arizonas pager temporaily haults their conversation and Arizona is grateful that she doesn't have to devulge any further. Callie seemed to take the news of her being an angel rather hard and she didn't want to take the chance that Teddy would freak out too, she just couldn't handle that right now. So for now she would have to leave Teddy in the dark.

"I'll see you later Teds...oh and thanks for the coffee" Arizona says lifting her coffee cup up in the air and heading in the opposite direction of Teddy and towards the destination of the page.

The page was for a twelve year old boy that was doing bike stunts with his friends and had ended up crashing causing him to break his elbow and shattering his leg, he would no doubt need surgery. Since the injuries were ortho related Arizona was happy to see that Callie was in the room as well. When she saw Arizona walk in she chanced a glance at her but then quickly looked back to the boy. Even though Arizona had told her that she was an angel, a living one at that she just couldn't bring herself to confront her, what else could Arizona possibly be hiding.

"Dr. Robbins thank you for joining us...shall we proceed?" Callie states quickly

"Of course...Cal-...Dr. Torres"

Arizona just couldnt' take her eyes off of Callie she had so many things she wanted to say to her but she couldn't not here with their patient. She quickly came out of her Calliope trance when Callie started talking telling the young boy and his parents what they would and could do for him. When she looked over to the boy and his family her body immeditaly stiffened she was looking straight at Malcolm, what was he doing her surely Sia would of told her that he was going to be making an appearance. Yet here he was standing in her patients room pretending to be his father what was he up to. He had obviously used his mind abilities to get the boy and his mother to agree to have him there because in actuality Malcolm was a complete stranger to everyone in this room except for one.

"Dr. Robbins... " Callie says bringing Arizona out of her staring battle with the young boys father. What was going on.

"Oh yes...like Dr. Torres was saying she will be the lead surgeon and I will be assiting...you are in good hands Sam" Arizona says looking directly at the boy and giving him a genuine smile.

"Sweet surgery" The boy says enthuasitcally and then proceeded to go back to his DS.

With that Callie quickly exits the room and Arizona follows after her.

"Callie...Callie" Arizona calls after her woman. After a few minutes Callie finally stops in her tracks but doesn't dare turn around to face Arizona seeing her would make her cave and she still just didn't understand how she felt about everything, not yet anyways.

"Callie...I miss you" Arizona states softly coming up behind Callie and just as she's about to place a hand on her shoulder to turn her around she hears the angels calling in her head and she sighs looking up perfect timing she mumbles under her breathe.

" " She hears and she turns around coming face to face with Malcolm.

"Can we talk for a moment"

Arizona looks over her shoulder and Callie is already long gone. Dammit. Malcolm always had perfect timing. Seeing that no one was around Arizona dropped her profesionalism and stepped back from Malcolm.

"No right now is not the best time Malcolm but you already know that...what are you doing here? Why didn't Sia come get me if you all wanted to talk"

"Arizona not here...lets find some privacy" He said sounding rushed

"No I'm good talking he-"

Before she could finish her sentence Macolm had stepped close enough to her and grabs her arm making them shimmer. He shimmers them into an empty attendings lounge and then lets go of her arm.

"You know Malcolm for you guys all being secret and stuff you sure do like to shimmer around in very public places" Arizona huffs and then threws herself down on the empty couch.

"So what do I owe this pleasure and where is Sia?" She says annoyance in her usually sweet and perky voice.

"Arizona, Sia won't be you're watching angel anymore"

"What do you mean she won't be my angel anymore...she's been my angel since I was born...What happened to her?"

"I'm not allowed to go into details just know that she is being taken care of because of you're indescrestion and-"

"Taken care of? You mean she's being punished because of me...Malcolm we are angels we are good we don't hurt other angels" Arizona says alittle bit louder then intended but she really doesn't care she can't stand Malcolm and he can't stand her. Malcolm goes to open his mouth and right as he is about to say something probably smart to Arizona the door opens and in walks non other then Callie. She looks around the room and takes in her surroundings noticing the obvious anger and tension in this room. What was Arizona doing with her patients father.

"Arizona...what's going on and why are you and Sam's dad doing in the attendings lounge. Callie questions her face scrunched up in confusion.

Arizona wastes no time and quickly stands up and places herself in between the love of her life and Malcolm.

"Callie...if you love me you will turn around and leave this room and go about you're day forgetting you ever saw this" Arizona says almost pleading never leaving eye contact with Malcolm. Malcolm may be an angel but he was one angel Arizona didn't trust.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Callie" Arizona shouts grabbing Callies attention from her sudden change of tone. "Please baby...just go" She pleads finally looking back at Callie.

"No" Malcolm finally speaks. "She can stay...she knows all about you doesn't she? She knows all about us...because you can't keep you're mouth shut or your head down...no you had to fall in love with this human"

"Leave her out of this"

"But isn't this what you wanted for her to be involved...well she's involved now...now that she knows"

"Arizona...please tell me what's going on" Callie pleads taking a step closer to Arizona.

"Yes Arizona...tell Calliope...the human you love what's going on...or shall I?" Malcolm says venom in his voice.

"You know what Malcolm what's you're problem. I'm an angel...you're an angel we are on the same side but yet you always fight with me every step of the way I never asked for this to happen to me I was born like this..."

"Yes so that gives you the right to break the rules that the heavens have set, the rules that the Gods have set"

"Ahhh I told the woman that I'm in love with that and that I trust with my whole life that I'm an angel...she needed to know...why can't get you just get over that"

"Because you've told a human about us...and now you must repend for you're indescretions"

"Repend...repend...You know what I think your problem is...I'm far more powerful then you and I'm only half and angel and let's not forget that God has a soft spot for me and I know that pisses you off beyond belief..."

"Trust me you won't be more powerful then me in a few moments" Malcolm says a slight smirk emerging on his face.

"I can't deal with you anymore...let me talk to Sia...God...Sia...I need to talk to one of you...please just let me talk to someone that isn't Malcolm" Arizona shouts at the ceiling.

"Hey what's with all the screaming" Teddy says walking into the room and seeing the hostile environment. "What's going on"

"Teddy...you should leave...this doesn't concern you"

"Oh why not you already told one of them why not all of them" Malcolm bellows

"Seriously what's going on you guys" Teddy questions still completely confused.

"Malcolm just let me talk to Sia"

"No...I've come here for one thing and one thing only to take you're abilities"

"You can't just take them"

He doesn't say anything he just laughs.

"How...how powerful are you" Callie finally squeaks out.

"Would you like to find out" Malcolm questions sounding more mischevious then normal.

Before Arizona knows what's happening she feels Malcolm place his hand on her chest and the pain she feels is unbearable. She drops to her knees and Teddy and Callie rush towards them Teddy touches Arizona's shoulder and Callie goes to pushs Malcolm away. The physical connection between the four of them causes an angelic friction to course through the two humans. After a mere second its gone causing Teddy and Callie to jump back from what they had just felt and seen.

"Oh my God" They both exclaim at the same time.

Malcolm leans down to Arizona's level who is still on her knees.

"There now you have no abilites...you wanna act like a human...then you can be one...good luck because you're gonna need it"

And with that he's gone. Arizona finally gets up and the glow that's usually around her is still there but not as bright. She quickly turns around.

"Calliope...baby..."

But before she can finish her sentence Callie is up and out of the room. Leaving just a very human Arizona and a very, very confused Teddy.

* * *

**My Note:**

**So what do you think Teddy and Callie Saw when they touched Malcolm and Arizona? What do you think Arizona's abilities are? You think Callie will eventually talk to Arizona? How do you think Teddy's going to take all this? Oh and who likes Malcolm? HAHA review and tell me what you think or PM me and tell me what you think I enjoy hearing from you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**My Notes**

**Update and here it is! This should explain something's to you guys but of course more information always brings more questions but it's okay to ask questions, I like questions. Ha-ha. But enough of my annoyance please read, reread and review cause lets face it I love hearing what you guys think. So enjoy**

* * *

Not What You Think

Chapter 19

Arizona had been standing in the exact spot that she had been since Malcolm took her abilities and also when Callie had walked out, well ran out more like it. She knew it would be hard for Callie to adjust at first to the news of her being an angel but she was one hundred percent human now. So why had Callie run out again? She thought maybe she should go after her and find out what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. Instead she had decieded against it and so here she was standing still and staring at her hands, while her best friend was currently pacing back and fourth stopping every once in a while to just stare at Arizona and then she would resume her current pacing state.

Thankfully Teddy hadn't spoke yet which Arizona was extremely grateful for because Arizona couldn't remember the last time she had all these thoughts and children's voices in her head. Well actually that wasn't exactly true she did remember when she was younger around the same age as Ingrid she had had a pretty nasty nightmare one that was filled with children's pain, moaning, crying and silent whispers. She had woken up in a haste that night and ran to her parent's bedroom except the voices didn't stop even when she was awake. They stayed in her head and it drove her absolutely crazy even when her parents thought it best to send her to seek help.

The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and it worried her the most. They had finally sent her to a mental hospital where she had to stay for a few months. Then one night after a long day of therapy she had been laying in bed in the fetal position holding her head just praying that the voices would go away. Then all of a sudden she felt an overwhelming sense of calm and even among all the voices she could make out a gentle whisper calling out her name over and over. She finally sat up in her bed and there she stood, the glow around her was magnificent and it was possibly the most beautiful thing she had seen Arizona never wanted to look away she wanted to simply stare at this creature for the rest of her life.

"God" She spoke barely above a whisper. The magnificent creature just smiled.

"No dear I'm not God...I'm Sia and I'm here to help you understand"

"Understand?" Arizona questioned confused laced in her timid voice.

"Yes dear...the voices in you're head...I'm here to help and when you understand then you will meet God"

After that night Arizona had never been the same. She had ment Sia for the first time that night and she had told her that she was born half angel half human and that she would be the protector of the children, she had ment God that night. Sia had taught her how to control the voices in her mind even though they never really stopped. The week after she was able to finally come home. When Arizona had gotten older and obtained all of her abilites Sia had always been there showing her how to use them or control them. Arizona had never told anyone that she was an angel not her parents, not her brother, not Joanne, not even when she was in college and had ment Teddy. When she took over the Peds department at the hospital the voices had eventually started to take over again so Arizona had to find ways to quiet them so she started finding silence in other woman it would lessen the voices but it was always still there until she had ment Calliope. Everytime she was around Callie the voices almost seized to exist and she knew that Callie was her angel.

"So you're an angel?" Teddy spoke bringing Arizona out of her thoughts and looking up.

"...Ye...Yes...well...well not anymore..at least"

"That's so awesome" Teddy said alittle bit too excited.

"So you're not freaked out"

"Well yeah I was at first...I mean when I touched you...I saw and...and...I felt...wow"

"Yeah I know" Arizona spoke quickly she knew exactly what Teddy and Callie had saw she supposed maybe that was why Callie had left.

"Can I meet God?

* * *

It had been the second time that Callie had walked away from Arizona in the past week. It's not that she wanted to in fact Callie wanted to do the exact opposite, she wanted nothing more then to kiss Arizona and never leave her side but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Especially not now she was still very confused about how she felt about the whole situation and now after what just happened she wasn't sure she knew anything anymore.

She had went to push Malcolm away from Arizona and when she touched him she had seen something magnificent but yet almost terrifying. When she had touched him it had taken her mind to this most wonderful place, it was a very illuminating place but incredibly soothing it made her feel like she was on cloud nine and maybe she was. Then she had seen the most beautiful thing, she had seen Arizona. She looked so different but so breathtaking she was draped in all white, a glow surrounding her and she was standing on a ledge and she had huge white wings, she was in complete angel form and when Callie looked around she noticed that everyone was bowing down to Arizona like she was a God. In an instant the image was gone and she was back in the room with Malcolm, Arizona and Teddy.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't think until she heard Arizona's sweet voice "baby" and then she had bolted from the room. She'd be lying if she said that a piece of her didn't wish that Arizona would of chased after her but she hadn't so now all Callie could do was sit in this dark on call room and think. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands when she saw a temporary flash of light and then it was gone. Even though the room was dark she could sense someone was there with her it was a calming presence and it eased her mind.

"wh...who's there" She spoke softly.

"Callie, Arizona's human I don't have much time...I need you to listen" The voice said inching closer to Callie to give her a better look.

"I know you...you were with Arizona the other night...you're Sia" Callie spoke.

"Yes dear it is me Sia...I don't have much time I need to speak with you on Arizona's behalf"

"She sent you here?"

"No dear she doesn't know I'm here nobody does...it was difficult but I got away quickly"

"You got away?" Callie questioned looking confused

"Yes once they found out that I helped Arizona tell you about us...about her...well they took me away from her"

"Did they hurt you?"

"No they do not hurt us...but enough about that I don't have much time...I need you to listen to me dear...something bad is going to happen soon and Arizona is going to need you...she is going to need to rely on you alot...you need to know everything about her angel side...especially now that Malcolm has taken her abilities...which I will take care of"

"I'm just so confused about everything about this...about what I saw Arizona is powerful I saw it"

"Yes she has the ability to be very powerful...but she doesn't always listen to us...she just wants to be a human...but you need to know her abilites...the things she feels you need to understand...here take my hand" Sia said reaching out for Callie's hand who slowly takes it.

When Callie touches Sia's hand all these voices come rushing into her head. They overtake her thoughts and she can hear all the crying and the screams.

"Stop it...stop the voices...please" Callie pleads trying to stand up but quickly falls to her knees. Sia lets go of Callie's hand and the voices immediatley disappear like they were never there in the first place.

"What the hell was that? Callie shouts

"That is what Arizona hears everyday...she is the childrens angel and she hears all the childrens pain...but she uses her calming ability to quiet them."

"She hears that everyday...my poor baby"

"Yes dear but she is very good at controlling the voices and when you are around she doesn't hear them at all...and she has this ability to calm people...she usually looks them in the eye and uses the ability or she places her hand upon them and it soothes them...kind of like the effect I'm having on you now...making you feel incredibly calm...works very well with the children...and she has a healing ability...the healing ability lets her heal...she places her hand on them and it heals their soul.."

"She can heal somebodies soul?"

"Yes...she can also place her hand over a wound and it will heal...that is why we sent her to be a doctor a peds surgeon...children are the future and I would trust no other angel to watch over them...and God wouldn't have any other angel watch over them...and she can shimmer but you know all about that"

"This is...is...just so much information to process...I don't know how to do it...I don't know if I can"

"Yes you can...I'm not suppose to tell you but do you ever wonder why you and Arizona ment"

"Yeah we...just ment we both work at the hos-"

"No dear...nothing is a concidence we put you together...God made Arizona for you and you for Arizona"

"But I'm a human isn't our relationship against the rules?"

"Well you see Arizona is a rare kind...she was born half angel and half human it's hard to explain but things are different for Arizona...telling you that she was angel yeah shes not allowed to do that" Sia said smiling

"But Malcolm"

"Malcolm stays on a need to know basis...and he will be spoken with...now listen Calliope...Arizona is going to need you please don't forget that...I must go now"

"Wait...what about Ingrid...what happens to her...Arizona mentioned she was going to be like her...what does that mean"

"Ingrid was born like Arizona...she just hasn't realized that yet...this is why we have brought them together...but something dark is going to happen soon...and you need to be there for them both"

"What do you mean something dark...what's going to happen" Callie questions feeling more scared for both Ingrid and Arizona.

"I can not explain...just be there when it happens and we will speak to Malcolm he can not just take Arizona's abilities she will get them back shortly and hopefully you will have processed by then"

With that she was gone leaving Callie with a lot more questions then before. In that moment she knew that she loved Arizona and nothing would ever change that I mean an angel just told her they were pretty much made for each other how more obvious could it get. Arizona had abilities and as terrified as Callie was about Arizona's power she knew she only used them for good and she knew she had to find Arizona kiss her and never leave her side.

* * *

After a long detailed explanation of why Arizona couldn't take Teddy to visit God she decided it would be best to just go home until she was needed here. Plus the voices where getting louder and she didn't know how much more she would be able to take before she went completly mad. She had just stepped outside of the hospital and slowly started to make her way to her apartment. The voices in her head were becoming more and more intense every minute, every second and one in particular stood out more then the others. She knew that voice, she knew that voice well, Ingrid. Her pain was in Arizona's head and she hated it she hated feeling her pain. Ingrids pain overwhelmed her mind and took front stage and she knew Ingrid had to be near by. Stopping in her tracks she turned around and made a beeline back to where she had come from, Ingrid was close and she needed to find her and she needed to make her pain stop. On Arizona's short jog back to the hospital she had taken notice to the change in the sky. It was bright and sunny when she had woken up this morning and now it was getting rather dark and the rumblings asured her that there would be a storm soon. Arizona glanced up at the sky one last time and when she looked down there was Ingrid standing in front of her. The voice in Arizonas head was shouting at her now and she knew for certain it was Ingrid's pain she was hearing and intensely feeling.

"Ingrid" Arizona shouts out trying to talk over the voice in her head.

When Ingrid takes a step closer to Arizona, Arizona can tell that Ingrid is not herself she can't put her finger on it but Ingrid seems different from the last time she saw her. She has her hands in the pocket of her baggy sweatshirt and it looks like she hasnt been sleeping for days.

"Arizona...you never came back for me...you and Callie you guys never came back for me" Ingrid breathes out.

"I...I...know" Arizona barely makes out.

"I needed your help and you guys never came back for me...I thought I was going crazy and then...and then a few days after I got back to foster care...I started to hear these...these...voices...I still hear them...I hear them now...everyones crying...and I can feel...I can feel...all their pain...I can...I can...feel everything...and one of those voices told me that you could help...that I could see heaven...but you never...you never came back..."

"Ingrid" Arizona shouts grabbing her head Ingrids pain becoming more intense by the minute.

"I can help...with the voices...you just need...you need to calm down..."

"I just want the pain to stop...I just want it all to stop...I can't take the voices in my head...I just want it to stop..."

"I know...I understand" Arizona said taking a step closer to Ingrid but Ingrid brushes her off and takes a step back.

"No you don't understand...the voices...they never stop...they scare me...I want it to stop...I need it to stop..." Ingrid cries out she takes her hands out of her pocket and she is holding a knife. She holds the knife up.

"Ingrid just calm down...please...just calm down...and give that to me...Ingrid I can help you...me and Callie we can help you...I promise...I can help..."

"NO I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME GET ME...TO GET ME OUT OF THAT HELL...YOU SAW THE LADY SHE'S SO MEAN TO ME...AND NOW THESE VOICES...i just want it to stop...I just want to go to heaven now..." Ingrid shouts taking the knife to her throat and in one swift move cuts.

"Noooooooooooooooooo" Arizona cries out tears streaming from her eyes she runs over to Ingrids body she puts her hand over the wound but it doesn't heal. Arizona looks up at the heavens.

"Give me my abilites back...let me heal her dammit"

Arizona tries it one more time but nothing so Instead she puts pressure to the wound. All she sees is blood, theres just so much blood and just like that it begins to rain, the storm has finally started.

* * *

**My Note**

**So what did you guys think? Is Ingrid going to make it, or is it the end of the line for her? What about Arizona's abilities cool or what? Do you think Callie finally understands Arizona a little bit more or no? Watch out for next update.**


End file.
